Be My Escape
by Lax is Love
Summary: Chance, luck, fate whatever it was; Hermione and Draco end up trappd in the Chamber of Secrets. They develop feelings for each other, but are they strong enough to make it through a war?
1. I Gotta Feeling

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, that would be the amazing lady named JK Rowling

The title for this and all the chapter titles come from lyrics or song title.

The title of this book is from the song "Be My Escape" by Relient K and this chapter title is from "I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas

* * *

Sun shined through the dormitory windows causing Hermione to open her eyes. She stayed in bed for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She concentrated trying to remember her dream from last night. Suddenly it all came to her in a rush that made her jump out of bed. That was no dream, it really had happened. At least she thought it had happened. Hermione stood there for a moment making positively sure that it hadn't been a dream. She hoped a little that it had been a dream. It would make things much easier. But, from the moment she jumped out of bed, she knew it had really happened. All the feelings and emotions that came flooding back to her were just too real to be a dream. She had to go find him to be absolutely sure. 'But where would he be?' she thought to herself. She decided to start with the great hall. She quickly dressed and headed out the portrait hole. She got to the top of the marble staircase, and that's where she saw him coming out of the door that went to the dungeons. He looked up and they held each others gaze. Hermione slowly descended the staircase not knowing how to act, or what to say. He just stood there, transfixed staring at her.

* * *

24 hours earlier

"You ready Ron?" Harry asked. He looked at Ron's pale face and he was reminded of his first match.

"You'll do great Ron" said Hermione smiling at him "and you too Harry" she said with an apologetic smile for momentarily forgetting her other best friend.

Harry laughed and said "Ahh no worries, it is Ron's first game, nothing to worry about mate, trust me you have it in the bag."

"Harry! What did you just put in Ron's drink" Hermione shrieked.

"umm.. Nothing, I didn't put anything into his drink" Harry answered

"Harry I saw you put your Felix Felicis into Ron's drink" Hermione said angrily

"Of course I didn't! that's not allowed, drink up Ron" Harry added, looking away from Hermione's dubious gaze.

Hermione was still convinced that Harry had put something in Ron's drink, as she watched Ron make one amazing save after another. Ron was good; she knew that, but not that good. She decided to question Harry up in the common room during the after game party, since, at that point, it was pretty obvious that Gryffindor was going to win.

"Harry, Harry, Harry stop moving!" Hermione yelled trying to get Harry's attention as he moved throughout the crowd. "Harry!" she tried again. This time he turned around, saw her standing there and beamed at her.

"Ron did well today didn't he?" Harry said smiling at her.

"Yes Harry that's why I wanted to talk to you, I know that you poured some of the Felix Felicis into Ron's goblet, and I know you already did it. But Harry, you have to understand that it is wrong, and completely against the rules to do somethi.."

"Hermione" Harry said cutting her off. "You don't think Ron could've done those things on his own?

"Well, I mean, I saw you pour.." Hermione stammered awkwardly

"You mean you saw me pour this into his glass" Harry pulled out of his robes a full bottle of Felix Felicis.

Hermione looked down at it in awe "Oh, I'm sorry Harry she said" smilingly at him guiltily. "I just though.."

Hermione was interrupted by cat calls and wolf whistles from the crowd. Both her and Harry turned to see what had cause the sudden uproar. And she saw it, a sight that made her heart drop; Ron was standing there intertwined with Lavender Brown, snogging her. She couldn't make words come out of her mouth. Hadn't she asked Ron out? She asked him to Slughorn's Party did that count for nothing? Hermione turned back to Harry and said "Um, I'm going to go …. I need a bit of fresh air".

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked looking at Hermione with concern.

"No, I'm okay thanks." Hermione said she walked off, away from Harry, away from Ron and Lavender, but no matter how fast or far she walked, through the portrait hole and down the stairs she couldn't get the image of Ron and Lavender out of her head.

She just wandered aimlessly for a while, not really looking or caring where she went. After all she was a prefect, so she could not get in trouble. She grew tired of walking and realized her face was sticky from all her tears. She decided to go wash her face and maybe take a nice long hot bath. She looked around to see where she was, trying to figure out the best way to get to the prefects bathroom. She took a random right turn hoping to find a stair case to lead her upstairs. She walked a little and saw that she was quite familiar with this hallway. She smiled to herself thinking that the only person who would look worse than her right now would be in this bathroom. She walked into the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor, better known as moaning myrtle's bathroom, and went to the sink in front of her and looked at her reflection.

Suddenly she heard a voice, a cold, sneering, oddly familiar voice making weird hissing noises. Before she knew what was happening the floor under her was moving, disappearing. What was happening, she screamed. She saw him as he came around, he look alarmed to see her standing there.

"Granger!" he said bewildered to see her there, he rushed forward to help her off the disappearing floor. He went up to the edge of the solid floor; he looked down and saw a great hole being uncovered in the ground. He stretched out his hand for Hermione to grab on to. Before he had a firm grim on her, someone from behind him shrieked. He screamed and turned around and lost his balance, he felt him self falling and pulling Granger with him.

They landed with a thud on the slimy floor. He looked up at her. "What the bloody hell are you doing in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom Granger? No one comes in here!"

"What am I doing here?" she asked her voice cold "what are you doing speaking Parseltounge in the middle of a girl's lavatory Malfoy?".

"I thought you knew everything Granger" Malfoy retorted.

"I know you were trying to open the Chamber of secrets" Hermione said gruffly lifting herself off the floor. "You didn't by chance think of bringing a broom or something down here to get us out?"

"First of all Granger, I didn't plan on actually going into the Chamber, I just wanted to open the Chamber.

"Great so now we are stuck in this disgusting Chamber, way to go Malfoy!" Hermioine snarled.

"This is NOT my fault. If I remember correctly it was you who was about to fall in!" Mallfoy said stepping toward Hermione storming with anger. "Geez Granger you look awful."

"That's rich coming from you Malfoy". Hermione knew she looked like shit, but she wasn't about to let Malfoy get a kick out of it. She quickly started to put her hair back into a plait.

"You missed a hair" Malfoy said gesturing toward her collar bone where a piece of brown hair lay. Hermione tried to pick it up, but kept missing the piece. Draco automatically stepped forward the put the piece of hair in her hand. For a brief second his hand touched her collarbone, he felt a shock. Not a painful electric shock, but a pleasant tingling. He quickly stepped back and cleared his troath. Did she feel that too? Draco wondered and than he realized who he was talking about. I just imagined it Draco thought to him self.

Hermione quickly finished her plait. She had felt the weirdest thing when Draco touched her. Putting that thought aside Hermione glanced down and saw skeletons of little animals. "ewhh I suggest moving into the chamber instead of just standing here and waiting for the next idiot to open the chamber".

Looking down at the bones Malfoy nodded his head and followed Hermione through the tunnel and further into the chamber. "Don't you have any spells that could get us out of this Granger" Malfoy asked. God Malfoy thought of all the people to get stuck here with, it would be her.

"No" Hermione sighed she had been raking her brain since they fell into the Chamber. "Oh my this is better than Harry and Ron described" Hermione said in awe as she walked into the large Chamber. It was covered in green tile which gave the whole room a feel as if it was underwater. Great big gold statues of serpents lined the corridor leading up to the Chamber. On the far wall there was a massive gold statue of Salazar Slytherine surrounded by a seemingly bottomless black lake. In the middle of the lake was a basilisk. "Wow" Hermione exclaimed. "This is so much bigger than I though" Hermione said.

Malfoy wasn't sure if she was talking about the Chamber or the Snake, both were quite possible. "It is amazing" Malfoy said walking up toward the great serpent. He looked at the monsters great mouth. "Wow look at the fangs" Draco exclaimed. He brought his finger to the tip of one of the fangs, and touched it for a second. "Ahhhhh" he exclaimed "What's happening?".

"Draco! Did you touch the fang, Basilisk venom is highly poisonis and can enter into your bloodstream through the tiniest cut!" Hermione screamed rushing toward him. She pulled out her wand and yelled "_diffindo_" right where he had touched the fang. A cut immediately sprouted. With another spell Hermione pulled out all the blood from the cut. Her hand was shaking and more blood than she wanted flew out of the cut.

"Ahhhhh" Draco screamed sinking to his knees. "Granger the venoms out stop, I'm losing too much blood.

"Sorry, here" she pointed her wand and the cut healed, and bandages sprouted up. She led Draco over to the wall, and he sunk to the floor. Hermione sat down next to him panting.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Draco was sprawled almost lying on the floor. He was pale, paler than normal. He had lost a lot of blood and was slowly recovering. "Are you okay" said Hermione there was true concern in her voice.

Draco looked at her, he didn't even have the energy to scowl at her "Yea, I think so."

"You really need a blood potion, but as we are stuck here that is impossible. So just try not to move as much as possible" Hermione instructed.

"Is it your desire to be a healer Granger?" Draco asked, he was truly curious; she was quick on her feet, and knew how to heal him immediately.

"I don't think so, but I do want to learn to be a healer, have the abilities and skills they do. It would come in handy in the war" she didn't realize who she was talking too. She looked at him to see if he would respond

"Yea, it would be nice to be able to save someone, or at least know what your doing" Draco said unaware of Hermione's gaze. He was too lost in his own thoughts, who would he save if he had the ability? His mother, defiantly not his father; it bothered him that he could think of no one else.

"You saving someone? I thought you'd be the person who caused the pain not assuaged it" Hermione said full of hatred.

"Granger, we're stuck in this chamber, for Merlin knows how long, can you at least try and be civil?"

"You Draco Malfoy are asking me to be civil towards you? Who has taken every opportunity to insult me and my friends?" Hermione scoffed "You must be joking."

"I wasn't the one who threw a punch that made the other person bleed for an hour" Draco countered. He really did not feel like arguing, he still felt weak. Even if he hadn't felt like he was going to puke any second, he wouldn't have wanted to bicker with her. He had so much of hate in his life that he didn't need any more.

Hermione smiled at the memory "ahh, that was so satisfying!" she exclaimed. "I really made you bleed for an hour" she said looking at him.

He smirked "Yea, not something I would like to admit to the public. "

"You deserved it" she said still smiling.

"You're right, I did. I was quite the prat back then." Draco admitted

"Did Draco Malfoy just admit to being wrong? And than in addition call himself a prat?" Hermione asked in a mock shocked voice. Though in side she was very surprised that he admitted that. She looked down at him. He was lying sprawled on the floor, in a blood and water covered shirt. His hair was messy, and he still looked pale. He had completely let his guard down, perhaps he didn't have the energy required to keep up his tough guy façade. He was quite pretty; everything about his face was perfect. She was quite jealous for his skin look smoother and more refined than hers.

"I'm not the same person I was back than. I've grown up a little don't know if it's for the better or not, but I would like to think so. I've finally, after 15 years of my fathers influence, been able to think for myself. Make my own morals and rules. Of course he still thinks I believe everything he has taught me. But I have started to realize that my father and mother are impaired by their own pride and prejudices."

Hermione stared at him stunned, unsure what to say. Malfoy had just shared a very personal moment with her. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I love that book".

"Huh" Draco asked trying to replay in his memory when he had mentioned a book.

"Pride and Prejudice" she replayed "but you wouldn't have read it because it's by a muggle author named…"

"Jane Austen" Draco finished for her.

Hermione completely bewildered gawked at him. He, someone who hated muggles knew her favorite muggle author!

Draco chuckled enjoying Hermione's eyes popping out of her head. "Like I've said Hermione I've changed. I am well read in muggle literature. It's quite good. I love the books about magic to see what the muggles think of it. I think my favorite book is the Iliad by Homer or The Divine Comedy by Dante have you read either?

Hermione was having a hard time grasping the fact that Draco Malfoy was well versed in muggle literature. She didn't understand that this boy, who she had hated, was completely different than who she thought he was. She realized something else too "You called me Hermione" she said, even though it was a statement he knew she meant it as a question.

"Well yea it's your name isn't it?" Draco asked, He was enjoying Hermione's incredulous expressions very much. He thought her face might permanently be etched that way if he told her all the things he had done that summer. Like his obsession with roller coasters, or his fascination with the internet (he didn't quite understand that concept). Or that he rode the subway when he was overwhelmed because he liked watching the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Or that he drove a car and found it exciting. Or how much he wanted to try riding a bike and skiing. He smiled at the thought of her face being in that shocked mode forever.

"Yea it's my name, but you usually prefer Granger or Mudblood" She saw him wince when she said mudblood.

"I can call you Granger if you want" he said frowning. He liked the way Hermione rolled off his tongue. "But I will NOT call you the other name. I know I have before and I'm sorry, my only excuse is pure ignorance. I have changed. Things, events in my life have forced me to see the wrong in my earlier beliefs.

"Hermione is fine" she said smiling. "and I've read the Iliad, its really hard to understand but I did like it. I've never read The Divine Comedy, why does going through seven layers of Hell appeal to Draco Malfoy?" she asked with a smile.

They sat there, for what must have been hours discussing the pros and cons of various book. Draco asked her to explain the internet to him, and other muggle things he did not understand. Eventually their conversation turned to more private and personal things, but they answered each others questions truthfully. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that she truly liked this knew and improved Draco Malfoy. He was funny, smart, and charming. It was happening so quickly that she wasn't even aware of the feelings that were brewing in her heart and neither was he.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, of what is hopefully going to be a many chapter fanfiction. Please Rewiev!!!!!!


	2. I Gotta Feeling Part 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

**I Gotta Feelin Part 2**

okay so this story picks up right where part 1 left off and goes until that first paragraph in the first part. Also something that is improtant espically in the future is that this takes place in their 6th year, but as of now Draco is NOT a death eater. okay thats all enjoy!

* * *

"Please how can Jane Austen be the greatest writer of the 20th century? Her writings were about delusional romances that made girl's heads filled with nonsense ideas about love" Draco scoffed.

"Really? The idea of true love doesn't appeal to you" Hermione looked over at Draco, he was scowling. He was looking much better than a few hours ago. He was still pale, but she doubted that would ever change. He was sitting upright next to her. "My bad, I forgot who I was talking to" she laughed at the scowl on is face that hadn't moved an inch since there conversation on Jane Austen began. "You know you shouldn't scowl so much, or it will be permanently etched on your face."

"I highly doubt that" he said scowling deeper for a second than setting his face in an impassive grimace.

"Yea, but you tend to believe anything your parents tell you when you're little" Hermione said chuckling at Draco's 'normal' face. "I used to read so much that my mother said I would go cross eyed before I hit 20".

"You don't have to tell me about unquestioningly believing your parents. I'm the poster child for it" Draco said a scowl returning to his face. "Really you were a book worm when you were little, and why am I not surprised?" Draco asked a bemused smile on his face.

"And what was little Draco like? A ridiculously pale little boy with white hair who insulted anyone and everyone who got in his way?" Hermione countered. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she had to remind herself every now and than whom this boy that she was talking to really was. She was willing to accept that he changed but she had to be wary.

"I wasn't mean as a little boy!" Draco exclaimed indignantly. "I wasn't a prat till at least primary school." Draco said laughing for the first time he could remember in the past year.

"I'm so tired, how are we going to get out of this place?" Hermione asked seriously looking at Draco, hoping against hope that some idea would come to her.

"Back to the real world, some how that isn't appealing" Draco said, immediately wishing he hadn't said it. He realized what he was implying; the fact that the statement wasn't false was completely irrelevant. He didn't need to tell her that he actually enjoyed her company.

"You would rather be stuck in this chamber with me and starve to death than be up in the great hall eating dinner? I'd never thought I would say this but you truly have changed Malfoy" Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief at her own words.

"You better not tell anyone about this transformation Granger, I still have a reputation to up hold" Draco said is signature smirk in place.

"Don't want anyone to know you're actually good?" Hermione taunted.

"Not yet" Draco said "I'm not really sure I can handle be disowned right now". Hermione didn't really know what to say to that so she just sat there. She looked over at the boy she never thought she would consider a friend. "You think um…., that, I mean after we umm… get out of here that we…. Um could we still." Draco stammered awkwardly. He looked over at Hermione, her face was contorted. His face drained, oh no she still hates me Draco thought. Why would I even ask to be friends after everything I've done to her? After the most awkward seconds of his life, Hermione lost it and burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that there were tears running down her face and she was doubled over clutching her side. Draco couldn't help it, she look so ridiculous that he too started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione finally managed to ask after a good 5 minutes later. There were still tears in her eyes, and she was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Because" Draco said he too had tears in his eyes "You look completely ridiculous" he said. "Why are you laughing?" truth be told he was scared of her response. After all he was going to ask her to be friends, and her response was to laugh? Was that idea really so comical to her?

"Because I've never heard Draco Malfoy stutter let alone be unsure of himself. It was quite shocking. It's nice to know that you're human too." She looked at him with an expression of curiosity and something else mingled in. "Now what were you trying to ask" Hermione was pretty sure she knew, but she wanted him to say it.

"I, err was wondering if after we got out of this chamber, if umm you would like to still be acquaintances." He finished lamely.

"We were already acquaintances." Hermione said, after all it was true.

"Yes well, I um meant more like …. Friends" He said the last word as if it was a sin. He looked at her, but her face was completely impassive. "There you made me say it, even though I suspect that you knew what I was asking since the very beginning, after all you prize you self in knowing everything, so the least you can do is accept my offer."

Hermione's face broke into a smile "Of course I knew what you were trying to ask, I just wanted to see you squirm" Draco face went into a scowl. "Yes we can be friends all thought I'm not sure it would be the best idea to make it public."

"Obviously Granger" Draco said but his face too broke into a rare smile. He realized something, being in this chamber had been the best time he had had so far this year, and he wasn't ready to let it go.

"Okay now that we have established that we can remain secret friends, can we please get out of this chamber I'm starving." Hermione asked.

"Of course" Draco got to his feet first and Hermione followed. As she started to get up her foot slipped on the tile floor and she felt herself begin to fall. Draco caught her by the waist and pulled her back up in to his arms. Both of them realized how close they were. She could feel his breath on her check. She looked up into his eyes. It was one of those weird movie moments where everything else seemed to blur out of focus and it was just them. They both leaned closer, she wanted him to kiss her, and it shocked her just how much. Just before there lips meet there was a bright light from the chamber. They both jumped scared out of there wits and just like that everything came back into focus. "You alright" Draco asked she could see how uncomfortable he was.

"Yea" she said in a whisper. "What is that?" she asked the light that had caused them to separate was getting closer.

"It's a patronus, a deer or something" Draco said looking at it curiously.

"Harry" Hermione exclaimed. Draco was just to ask what the hell she was talking about when the patronus opened its mouth.

"Hermione where are you? No one has seen you since the party please answer this. I understand you want to be alone but just answer this." The voice was unmistakably Potters. Draco scowled.

Hermione's face drained of color. Oh no she had forgotten everything that had happened before she fell into the chamber. "We should send a patronus back and tell Harry to come get us. Expecto Patronum" Hermione yelled. No matter how much she concentrated she couldn't think of a happy memory. She couldn't even make white smoke. She cursed

"Here I can do it" Draco said. He quickly cast a patronus, it was a snake. He turned to the patronus "Potter we are in the Chamber of Secrets, bring 2 brooms to get us out of here". He sent the patronus off. "Are you okay Hermione?" he was truly concerned her face was almost as pale as his.

"Yea I'm fine" she answered with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Just hungry I suppose."

"Well potter should be her in a little while. Why don't we go wait close to the opening" Draco suggested.

"Yea that sounds good" Hermione agreed she walked next to Draco as they made their way out of the massive Chamber.

"You know I don't think I actually ever thanked you." Draco said glancing over at Hermione some of the color was returning to her face.

"For what" Hermione asked truly not sure what he was talking about.

"For saving my life, you know when we first fell into this chamber. And well, I'm sorry for opening the Chamber and for all the mean things I have done to you" Draco grimaced he had never apologized in his life, yet why was it so easy to do to her?

"You're welcome, and I forgive you. You clearly aren't the same person who used to taunt me." Hermione smiled. She was happy to have a new friend in Draco. She loved Harry and Ron, but she couldn't discuss books with them, let alone muggle books.

They looked up the opening to the Chamber was slowly moving. In another second, Potter was standing next to them with three brooms wand out aimed at Draco. Without thinking Draco pulled out his own.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and went over to hug her best friend. "Put the wand away Harry, you too Malfoy she added glancing over her shoulder with a smile.

"How did you get down here and what the hell is Malfoy doing her?" Harry exclaimed confusion written on his face.

"Well obviously Potty we fell into the hole and were waiting for some to rescue us. Pity it had to be you" Draco smirked. Hermione was tempted to laugh. This was the Malfoy she remembered, but she smiled to herself thinking how much more she now knew about him.

"That's rich coming from you Malfoy" Harry countered pointing his wand at Draco.

"I'm tired, and would personally like a hot meal and an even hotter shower. Can you two stop bickering and can we please get out of here?" Hermione begged.

"Sure Hermione" said Harry "Can we leave Malfoy down here?" he asked half seriously.

"No Harry! It wasn't his fault that we got stuck down here now lets go".

After she said bye to Draco with a smile over Harry's back, and eat dinner and took a shower she lied in bed thinking. She was no longer even mad at Ron about Lavender, that was a distant memory. Instead she lied there thinking about him. Wow, how far they had come in just 24 hours. He went from enemy to them almost kissing. She smiled to herself if only Harry and Ron knew.

* * *

Review please!!!


	3. Get a Clue

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters; though believe me I wish I did.

Oh I forget to put this in my last chapter but I wanted to thank _sixteen4ever_ for being my first reviewer ever!! You will always have a special place in my heart :). And don't worry Ron's reaction is coming very soon, and it will be epic!

Okay so here it is the 3rd chapter of Be My Escape. The title of the chapter comes from the song "Get a Clue" by Simon and Milo.

**3. Get a Clue**

Did you ever see the world around you change before your eyes?  
The people you ignored before, they took you by surprise.  
Then you look at me, and I start to see.  
That something happens when I'm next to you.

Wake up, who knew? It's me, It's you, get a clue.  
It's there inside of you.  
Get a clue, There's nothing you can't do.  
And nothing's ever quite what it seems,  
just look a little closer at me.  
Wake up, who knew? It's me, It's you, get a clue.

* * *

Sun shined through the dormitory windows causing Hermione to open her eyes. She stayed in bed for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She concentrated trying to remember her dream from last night. Suddenly it all came to her in a rush that made her jump out of bed. That was no dream, it really had happened. At least she thought it had happened. Hermione stood there for a moment making positively sure that it hadn't been a dream. She hoped a little that it had been a dream. It would make things much easier. But, from the moment she jumped out of bed, she knew it had really happened. All the feelings and emotions that came flooding back to her were just too real to be a dream. She had to go find him to be absolutely sure. 'But where would he be?' she thought to herself. She decided to start with the great hall. She quickly dressed and headed out the portrait hole. She got to the top of the marble staircase, and that's where she saw him coming out of the door that went to the dungeons. He looked up and they held each others gaze. Hermione slowly descended the staircase not knowing how to act, or what to say. He just stood there, transfixed staring at her.

"Um why don't you guys go into the Great Hall and save me a seat at the table" Draco said turning to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. "I'm going to go to the bathroom".

Hermione didn't hear their response but they walked into the Great Hall leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the entrance hall. He looked back up at her and gave her a smile. He motioned for her to follow him. He led her into a deserted corridor by the dungeons.

"Hey" Draco said.

"Hi" Hermione returned "so how is this going to work?"

"Us meeting?" Draco asked. He realized how close they were. "Well I don't really know, what do we do when we meet? We can only talk about books so much."

"I disagree" Hermione said laughing. "I'm sure if we tried we could talk about books till the end of time. I have an idea if you willing"

"What is it" Draco asked, he would much rather lean in and kiss her than talking about books, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. They were friends, and that's all they would ever be.

"You have to agree to it first, before I tell you" Hermione said, and laughed when she saw Draco's scowl. "What don't like surprises?" she taunted. When he didn't answer she smiled "Don't you trust me?" she asked with a look of pure innocence.

He couldn't help it; he smiled "Fine" he said, "only at some point I get to use that on you".

"Okay" Hermione said smiling at her victory. She reached in to her school bag and produced a small green book. "I want you to read this" she said.

He took the book and looked at it the cover was faded, but he made out the title Pride and Prejudice. He groaned. "Really Hermione? What part of our conversation yesterday made you think I would want to read this book?" he asked.

"Please, for me, and by the way you already agreed" she said, pouting her lip slightly.

Damn it Draco thought he wasn't even dating her and he was whipped. "Okay" he said "But you will pay for this."

Her face broke out in a huge smile. He would do anything to see her smile like this.

"Okay why don't we meet tomorrow at say 8 o'clock. Where can we go that no one would find us?".

Draco gulped he was uncomfortable given her chose of words, but he tried not to show it. "How about the astronomy tower?" Draco suggested. It would be empty, astrology classes were always on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"That will work!" Hermione said excitement clearly etched on her face. "Don't forget to read" she added glaring at to make sure he would follow her orders.

"I won't" he said smiling "I'll see you tomorrow night Hermione" He left to corridor after another smile in her direction. What was happening to him? He had never smiled this much in his life. What was she doing to him? He silently groaned. He was not falling for her. Draco Malfoy didn't fall ever, especially not in….. he couldn't even bring him self to finish the thought. They were friends, and had barely even been that for 24 hours. He told him self to repeat that they were friends as many times as it took to make it stick.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes after he left a smile plastered on her face. She didn't think it would ever leave. She walked slowly into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. "Where's Lavender" Hermione asked as she sat down. She was pretty sure she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care.

"She still sleeping" Ron said slowly. He was waiting for her outburst and he wondered why she was smiling so much.

"Why are you so happy Hermione?" Harry asked. He was even more concerned than Ron was because he knew that she had been greatly upset about Ron. "Or are you just happy that you're not stuck in the Chamber with Malfoy still?" That was it Harry thought and he smiled too.

Before Hermione could even answer Ron yelled "What?!?!?!?". He exploded "Why were you in a chamber with Malfoy? Did he hurt you? How did you get in a chamber with Malfoy?" he was breathing hard and his face was turning slowly a shade of red that could rival a cherry.

Hermione laughed she could only imagine Ron's face if she told him that her and Draco were friends. She was thinking it would be good revenge for him hooking up with Lavender. She wasn't angry as she was before but it didn't mean she completely forgave Ron. She sighed and told Ron, and Harry for that matter, the entire story of how she and Draco got stuck in the Chamber. Well not the entire story but the basics, she told them they sat in silence for 6 hours. She laughed to herself she doubted that it was humanly possible for Draco to sit silently for 6 hours.

"So what is the agenda for today" ask Harry turning to look at both of his best friends.

"Well" Ron started awkwardly "I …..um promised Lavender I would spend the day with her. You can join us" Ron finished avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"As fun as that sounds" Hermione said dryly "I have some reading to do" she said with a smile. Even though she had already read Pride and Prejudice at least 20 times she wanted to read it again. You can never read something too many times. She was sure she would see things she missed when she had read it before; Austen was after all a genius.

"Great I can either watch you snog lavender all day, or spend it in the library; my life is so exciting." Harry sighed he decided that at least he would be up to date on his homework.

They said good bye at the Entrance hall Ron going with Lavender and, Harry and Hermione heading to the library were the spent the morning, and much of the afternoon.

They left around dinner time. They walked down the steps chatting about how awful the potions assignment was, when Crabbe, Goyle and Draco came out of the dungeons. Hermione immediately felt herself stiffen. How were they supposed to handle a situation like this?

"Potty what are you staring at? Run along and find Weasel" Draco said in his usual drawl.

Harry made a face "Shut it, Malfoy. I should have left you in the chamber". Harry walked a little in front of Hermione so he could get out of the vicinity of Malfoy. Hermione went to follow but turned back and look at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were too busy high fiveing each other to notice the smile Hermione gave Draco and the one he returned.

"See ya tomorrow night" He whispered as he passed.

She smiled and quickly followed Harry to the Gryffindor table. She felt like a secret spy, pretending to hate Draco and such. They caught each others eyes multiple times through out dinner. Sometimes he made faces, silently complaining about being bored, but most times he just smiled at her. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when he spelled out SOS with his finger and mimed being in a prison. Harry looked at her concerned and followed her gaze to where Draco was sitting, staring back at her. Harry was very confused, he was probably just tired, Hermione was probably laughing at something Ginny said and Draco just happened to look up at that moment. He pushed the thought from his head and continued with his meal.

After dinner Hermione sat in the common room with Harry while he and Neville played wizard chess. She finished rereading Pride and Prejudice and just sat there zoning out thinking about him. "Hermione what's wrong" asked Harry looking at her like she was mad.

"Nothing" Hermione said coming out of her trance "Why" she added.

"Well you've being smiling starring at the floor for the last 15 minutes." Harry said concerned.

"Oh Harry when did you start worrying so much?" Hermione asked laughing "I'm fine just tired. Actually I think I'll go to bed. Good night Harry, Good night Neville. See you tomorrow!" and with that she left. She realized that she had had a very good mode the whole day and Harry thought it was weird considering that Ron had just broken her heart, but little did he know someone was in the processes of mending it.

Draco lay in bed unable to sleep. He though about dinner, and his and Hermione's silent conversation, God he loved making her laugh. There was no was he could deny it any longer, he liked Hermione; in every definition of the word. He twitched with excitement for their date; well it wasn't really a date more like a meeting for tomorrow night. He wanted her and that was it, and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted. He turned and smiled into his pillow, very happy that no one else could read his thoughts.

Hermione settled into her warm bed. She had never been one of those people who could drift off to sleep in a few seconds. Instead she lay in bed for hours some nights because her brain simply refused to stop working. She smiled, tonight she didn't mind it too much, because all her brain power was spent on him. Draco Malfoy, a boy that made her smile with just the sight of him. She sighed; she knew she had feelings for him. They had been shouting at her the entire day. She also knew that a relationship between them was almost impossible. Was that why she liked him so much, because she couldn't have him? She had always been content with what she had. She thought about it and realized that she had always had Ron, until now. Would she still have developed feelings for Draco even if Ron was single? She knew the answer, yes. Draco was so different that anything she was used to. She was pretty sure that even if things with Draco didn't go as she wanted them to, she would never be happy with Ron. Because Draco Malfoy of all people changed her, for the better she hoped. She smiled think about that blond haired boy she had once hated and now, well she was pretty sure hate was the farthest thing from the emotion she had for him.

* * *

Okay so thats the 3rd Chapter! I was planning to make this the 'date' chapter but i realized i needed something else in the middle, more meat to the sandwich if you will. I realize it is quite short but i promise the 'date' chapter i post on friday (hopefully) will be bigger. I just finished writing this and wanted to get it out to you guys asap, a little mid week present for all of you.

Enjoy and please, please, please, please **Review**!!!!! Good or bad is alright with me i just really want your feedback!!


	4. First Date

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I write because I can

Okay so first I must apologize for my delay in updating, this week has been crazy!!! Don't worry I'll make it up to you guys.

A few things I want to point out before you read the story. Draco and Hermione aren't in love with each other yet. They like each other in that high school crush kind of way. They are no way near the stage of getting ready to go elope or something.

The next thing I wanted to say is there is more to the plot than a love story between Draco and Hermione, its coming I promise.

Last but not least, Draco is NOT a death eater as of now.

Oh and I forgot to mention the timing. Chapter 1 and 2 I Gotta Feelin was all on Saturday and Chapter 3 Get a Clue was Sunday.

This chapter title comes from the song "First Date" by Blink 182.

Okay that's it Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter. 4 First Date**

I'm too scared of what you think

You make me nervous so I really can't eat

When you smile, I melt inside

I'm not worthy for a minute of your time

I really wish it was only me and you

I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, lets make this night last forever.

Monday

A dull, sluggish quiet was cast over the Great Hall this morning. It was Monday and that meant everyone was tired from the weekend of partying and staying up late. Not to mention the start of classes again. Hermione was sure she was the only one in the entire school who liked Mondays. She loved the start of a new week; she looked forward to handing in all her assignments and getting back her test results. Today however she was more excited than normal. Even Ron noticed, and that was saying something.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked still groggy. "You look like a kid getting ready to go to Zonko's".

Hermione shrugged "I like Mondays". She heard Ron say something which sounded a lot like 'mental', but she just smiled. It was true she did like Mondays, but the fact that she was meeting a certain blonde haired boy that evening was the real reason for her excitement. "Come on if we don't start now we won't get good seats in Herbology".

Ron shot her a death look and grudgingly got up from the table and followed Harry and Hermione out the door.

Settled in sets near the front Hermione sat upright and ready for class to begin. She positively beamed as she answered the question professor Sprout asked the class. After the weekend of exploring the unknown she was happy to be back in her element, the world of books. It wasn't liked she hadn't talked about books for nearly 6 hours with Draco, but that was different. With Draco she had analyzed the books, talked about why it was good or bad. There was a lot of room for opinion and both she and Draco loved to play devils advocate. They sat arguing about why the author wrote what she did even if they had both agreed from the start. They looked at things from ever possibility. You could never say something analytical and be assured you were going to be right. Draco had an uncanny knack for being able to find an argument for the side opposite of which she took. But with class it was a simple question and Hermione knew she was right before she even spoke, certainty was a comfort to Hermione.

"Miss Granger.. Do you know the answer?" Professor Sprout's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Professor I wasn't paying attention, can you repeat the question?" Hermione asked her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment of being caught not paying attention. There was an awkward silence around the room as the class took to staring at Hermione with their mouths slightly open. Hermione Granger not paying attention was unheard of; it wasn't like this way History of Magic class either. Hermione hung on ever word out of her teacher's mouths, her daydreaming in class? She could tell everyone in the class was thinking along the same lines. Her cheeks redden more.

Finally Professor Sprout snapped out of it and shakily asked Hermione the question to which she responded in the most Hermioneish manner, referencing half a dozen different books. This seemed to calm the class down; this was the Granger they knew.

"So what was that about?" Harry asked as they walked up to the castle.

"Yea since when do you not pay attention? I thought that was me and Harry. You are supposed to be taking notes so we don't fail" Ron said seriously.

"It wouldn't kill you to take your own notes Ronald; it might actually do some good. And what, you two are the only ones who are aloud to day dream?" Hermione asked accusingly she was the tiniest bit worried that they were going to ask why she wasn't paying attention and she was rubbish at lying. And she was not about to tell them the reason she wasn't paying attention for the first time in class was cause of Draco. She would rather be trapped in a broom closet all day with a ghost orchestra.

"Who said anything about dreaming? You didn't fall asleep did you?" ask Ron completely confused.

Harry laughed and spent the rest of the walk up to the castle explaining to Ron what day dreaming was. Hermione smiled to herself, her plan had worked. Maybe Draco was rubbing of on her; he was able to control a conversation to the point where he knew what the other person was going to say. He told her it was all about taking what people said and turning it around. She didn't think she would ever be able to do that, she had been simple lucky with Ron. Draco would make on hell of a lawyer, she decided to mention that future career path when they meet tonight. Tonight, she smiled widely at the thought. Her smile quickly vanished as the walked up to the dungeons for potions, and saw Pansy Parkinson and her group of Slytherine girls glaring her down.

"Oh look" Pansy sneered in her high voice that made everyone cringe "it's a lion, oh wait its only Granger, you see I thought your ridiculous hair was a mane." She started laughing, more like shrieking, at her own wittiness. Her Slytherine cronies joined in. Harry and Ron glared at Pansy, but Hermione just rolled her eyes, that was the worst insult she had heard. She knew Ron and Harry were mad because they couldn't snap Pansy into place like they could to Malfoy, not that they needed to anymore. Chivalry may be dead in the muggle word, but in the wizarding world it was still alive and kicking. Stuff like that made Hermione laugh sure wizards had magic so they thought they were far more advanced than muggles, but when it came down to ideology and thinking the muggle world had long since evolved. Wizards still clung to the ideas of the 19th century. Chivalry alone was what kept Harry and Ron from hexing Pansy, that and the fact that Hermione would have yelled their ears off. Pansy eventually stopped her shriek she called a laugh, and walked into the classroom 'accidently' bumping Hermione one the way in. "Ughhh" she screeched "I got mudblood on my arm". Ron looked like he was about to tackle Pansy when Hermione felt another, gentler, shove and someone gripped her hand. She turned to look at the person as she felt something being put into her hand.

"Watch it Granger!" Malfoy sneered and glared at Ron and Harry as he too followed Pansy into the class room.

"Why do you let them do that to you Hermione?" Ron asked clearly annoyed. "I mean Harry and I can't punch Pansy, but you can."

"Ron she's not worth it" Hermione said. She was trying very hard to keep a smile off her face. She slipped the note Draco gave her into her bag. She had butterflies in her stomach, and was aching to read it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usually seats in the back of the potions classroom. Usually Hermione complained about being in the back of any class, but today she was happy about it. Sitting in the back was the best way to try and read the note without anyone, most importantly Snape noticing. "This is going to be awful; I can't believe our luck, double period of potions, with the Slytherines, on a Monday. I mean can you make it any worse." Ron complained. Angrily grabbing his potions textbook out and slamming it on the desk.

"Don't take it out on the book" Hermione scolded, it was physical pain to her to see someone hurt a book. "Yea" Harry agreed "Our luck is rotten, I don't think anything could make this worse." Hermione started laughing. She was almost positive that Harry and Ron had both just jinxed it. And sure enough 30 seconds latter a big bang followed by a scream and some green gas made Snape send Goyle to the hospital wing and send the rest of his table to empty seats across the classroom. Harry and Ron both groaned loudly as Malfoy, smirk in place, walked over to their table sat in the seat beside Ron and started his usually taunting of Harry and Ron.

But Hermione just felt like laughing and thanking the gods for her luck. Draco's insults were juvenile and she knew he didn't mean them. He just liked watching them get angry, and she had to agree it was a little funny. That and the secret smile he sent her were enough to make this her favorite potions class ever. After about half way into the class Ron sent a flobber worm flying in the air landing on Draco's face. Draco in turn sent a slimy slug at his. Snape not taking kindly to the food fight they were about to start separated them leaving only her and Harry at the table. She frowned slightly now that Draco was on the opposite side of the room she could barley see him. That's when she remembered the note. She quietly pulled it out and laid it flat on the bench next to her, so Harry could not read it.

_Hermione_

_I am going to personal kill you for making me read Pride and Prejudice. Be ready for some nasty pay back. I hope we're still on for tonight. Astronomy tower at 9:30, is that alright? I realize it will be cutting it close to curfew, but if you're okay with it we can stay out past curfew. I feel like we are in a secret book club, which means I get to pick the next book! You may be assured that it won't be another book by Austen. Though I will admit that Pride and Prejudice was not as bad as I thought it was. I can practically here you saying __'__I told you so'__' __as you read this. Get it out of your system now. I will see you tonight than. If you for some reason changed your mind owl me, if not than just meet me tonight at 9:30._

_Yours Truly,_

_DM_

Hermione read the note 3 times in a row, before she finally looked up at Draco. He was across the room working with a Slytherin boy, he was laughing. The note was quite personal and funny she could her Draco's voice in it. He seemed truly excited for tonight. Was it possible that he too might have a crush on her? She almost laughed out loud. The thought of Malfoy liking her in that way was just absurd. It went to show how miserable his life was if he liked spending time with her. Or maybe he just liked books. Whatever the reason Hermione would make sure that she didn't show her true feelings for him. It would likely scare him away, and she like being on good terms with Draco.

Hermione sat in the common room later that night twitching with anticipation. She was playing exploding snap with Ron and Harry, but she was being more of a bother than a help. Her hands were shaky and she kept messing up the cards. She sighed and leaned back into her chair, allowing Harry and Ron to finish up the game. She check her watch, she could have sworn it was broken. It had been 9:10 for the past 5 minutes. She decided to leave at 9:20 and not a minute earlier, she didn't want to seem too eager.

She burst out laughing as the house of cards exploded in Ron's face and left him with no eyebrows. Her and Harry rolled on the ground, tears streaming down their eyes for at least five minutes. It didn't help that Ron tried to regrow his eyebrows him self, and instead gave him self a handlebar mustache. Ron had lost his anger by the time Harry and Hermione stopped laughing. He just sat there glaring at them, with an expression of maturity. Ron being the mature one, that was funny, and she was going to meet Draco tonight as friends. Wow, the world had defiantly decided to turn upside down.

At precisely 9:21 Hermione got up and left through the portrait hole, telling Ron and Harry that she was going to the library.

"Reckon there's something up with her?" Harry asked, Hermione had been acting strange lately.

"You mean more than normal?" Ron asked jokingly. "Maybe she's going threw.., you know 'puberty'. Harry and Ron both shuddered.

"The less we know the better" Harry said and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile Draco was making his way to the astronomy tower. He was nervous. He defiantly was not going in anyway to share his feelings with Hermione. Ugh it sounded like something one of Austen's heroes would do, he was no Mr. Darcy. He reached the tower first and put a warming charm around the place. He settled back and watched the stars. They never failed to amaze him. It made him feel so little when hegazed up at the night sky. It made him realize there was so much more out there in the world. He heard movement from the stairs and look to see Hermione coming up. "Hey" he said smiling at her.

"Hello, Oh wow the stars look amazing from up here" she said truly in awe. She sat down next to him and for a few moments they just stared at the stars. It wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.

"You want to know something funny?" Draco asked, he looked over to Hermione to see her nod her head and he continued. "My mother's side of the family, the Blacks, they name all their children after constellations. My name Draco, is the dragon constellation."

"I always wondered why you got that name, Draco isn't exactly common. You know I think that's kind of cool, it's not funny." Hermione said quietly.

"That's because I didn't tell you the funny part yet." Draco said smiling. He looked over at Hermione and noticed her cheeks had reddened. "The funny thing is the Black's are all obsessed about pure blood and think muggles are filth. So they named there children after names given to constellations by muggles. It's a twinge of irony, which always makes me smile."

Hermione smiled. "No matter how much you try you have to do some muggle things. And what's more muggle than Jane Austen? Hermione asked laughing slightly as she transitioned into her favorite topics books. When Draco talked about himself or his family it made her like him so much. And she did not want to be tempted to blurt out that she liked him.

"I hoped you had magically forgotten about that" Draco said chucking. "Alright Granger talk away" Draco said in a subdued voice. And she did, they both did. For hours they sat there and talked about one book.

"You know you talk about how much you don't like Mr. Darcy, but when I read the book again, you reminded me of him. So much so that it was scary" Hermione said truthfully. "I mean think about it, at first you come of a jerk because of pride and prejudices, and than it turns out that you're a good guy. It is completely you."

"First of all Granger if I was Darcy than it would be your pride and prejudice towards me that you think I was bad. Second, Mr. Darcy was always good, you were just blind." Draco said. He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed but he realized he implied that she was Elizabeth. Which meant that he was to proclaim his undying love for her, Draco shifted awkwardly not liking where his train of thought was leading him.

"Does that mean I'm Elizabeth" Hermione said distaste in her voice.

"Why, do you not like her? She's the heroine of the book. The best of the sister's by far." Draco said after all Elizabeth was way better than Darcy.

"Their so proper, I would hate that; Being only aloud to do certain things because I'm a girl." Hermione turned her noise in disgust. "No thank you".

"You know 'pure blood society'" he made the word sound as filthy as possible "is a lot like Austen's novel. Except women do have much more of a say in things, but there is a courting process and everything. Manners are a must, it's quite nauseating really."

"Well that pretty much settles it" Hermione said smiling victoriously "You are defiantly Mr. Darcy."

Draco scowled. "Now all have to do is tell a girl that in deeply in love with her even though I treated her like shit." he stopped quickly and realized what he said. Shit, sarcasm was causing his downfall; his mother always told him it would.

There was an awkward pause from Hermione. Who looked down at her watch and squealed. "Oh my! It's 12:30. We are going to get into so much trouble if we get caught now!" Hermione looked up at Draco eyes wide with fright.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Hermione you can't tell me this is your first time out past curfew. I know Potter and Weasly have dragged you out before."

"Yes" she allowed slowly "But than I was under the invisibility cloak."

"Don't worry Granger; I will make sure you make it to your dormitory without getting in trouble." He smirked "We will be like that Brithish spy guy, James… erh Bomb or something."

Hermione smiled slowly standing up "James Bond" she corrected. They walked down the stairwell and through the dark corridors. It was a peaceful silence, the awkwardness between them gone. Hermione was completely unaware of the silent battle going on in the Draco's head.

Draco silently groaned as he walked down another corridor. Their time together had made him realize how much he liked her. He was never like this, unsure. He was always confident when it came to girls. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud. He made up his mind, he was going to tell Hermione he liked her and deal with the consequences. He had been happy with not telling her before, but things had changed tonight. He had completely fallen for her. He sighed again as they neared the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Well this is me" Hermione said looking back at Draco and smiling.

"I had nice time tonight Hermione" Draco said trying to sound confident, though his heart was racing.

Hermione's face looked confused "I did too" she said slowly.

And than he decided to just do it. He closed the space between them with one step and kissed her just as he should have done two nights ago in the chamber. After a couple blissful seconds he pulled away. With a Malfoy smirk firmly in place he said "Good night Hermione" in the smoothest way his voice would allow at that moment and turned on his heal and left Hermione standing there, gaping after him. That had been the best kiss of his life. The real reason he walked away was because he was didn't want to hear Hermione reaction, plus he looked so much cooler leaving her wanting more. Draco Malfoy smiled to himself as he walked down a few more corridors to his own dormitory.

Hermione stood there for a good 5 minutes after Draco left simple staring after him. Her brain had completely shut down for a few seconds, and the next second her brain was whirling with questions. What the hell just happened? What did it mean? Did it mean that Draco liked her? What was happening? She smiled. That had been the best kiss ever, she didn't know if it was because she hadn't expected it, or because it came from a certain blonde haired boy; all she knew was that it was amazing. Her entire body felt recharged. She walked through the portrait hole, smiling to herself. She was just about to go up the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitory when she heard movement behind her. She turned around and all the color drained from her face. Harry was standing there, arms crossed, scowling.

"You have some explaining to do Hermione".

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!!! Please, Please, Please Review. Please.


	5. Take a Chance on Me

Hey Guys, First of all I'm so sorry for the delay. I personal hate it when people don't update regularly. Sorry. But here is the next edition to the story!!! I hope you like it!!! Thanks to all the readers who still are with me :)

Have an awesome long weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 5. Take a Chance on Me**

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

"Harry" Hermione started panic ebbing in her voice. "I just got back from the library" she said hoping against hope that Harry would just accept that and move on.

"Nice try Hermione, but I went to grab a book from the library and you weren't there" Harry said. He was looking at her sternly, like a dad or a big brother.

Hermione hated to admit it, but she was scared. Harry looked like he could murder. "Harry I'm really tired and don't want to talk about it right now. I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow. Right now I just need some sleep, because honestly I'm not entirely sure what is going on." She looked at him pleading him to understand that she didn't want to do this right now.

"Fine tomorrow for sure, as long as you promise me your okay" Harry said staring at her. He was never good at trying to read people, but Hermione looked happy.

"I'm fine Harry" Hermione said relief flowing through her body. "Look don't tell Ron anything is up yet either, okay? I'll tell you both tomorrow." She sighed tomorrow was going to be the most awkward day of her life.

"Okay, tomorrow" Harry agreed "Good Night Hermione" he added as he walked up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. Hermione sighed and went to her own room. She quietly snuck into her own bed and settled in, and gave her brain a chance to think since the kiss. She would have to talk to Draco tomorrow there was no way of getting around it. She groaned, she had no idea what tomorrow would bring. She wouldn't have been too upset if a meteor hit the school tomorrow causing them to have an early holiday. Christmas was only 3 weeks away. She slept awful that night, with the worry of everything.

Tuesday

Hermione Granger was never a person who was scared. She didn't fear many things, and the things she did fear where stupid and immature. She feared Voldemort of course, but that was an acceptable fear. She wasn't scared of spiders like Ron, or scared of a comb like Harry. So when she woke up that morning the emotion that filled her was a mystery. It took a minute to realize it was fear and another minute to realize why she was scared. She was scared, terrified actually of what Draco was going to say today. She knew they couldn't go back to being friends, so either after today they would be 'together' or not speaking again. She was also kind of scared of Ron's and Harry's reactions, Ron's mostly. But, if things with Draco went well she would be more than happy to tell Harry and Ron, no matter how angry they got. She sighed and got out of bed, put her uniform on and headed down stairs to breakfast. She walked down to breakfast alone; she assumed Ron and Harry were already there. As she was turning a corridor to go into the great hall someone grabbed her from the waist and put a hand over her mouth. She instinctively started thrashing around, and managed to kick her captor in the shin before he pulled her into a deserted classroom and closed the door.

"Ouch, that really hurt Hermione" said a familiar voice, which had lost its normal coldness. Instead the voice was filled with pain. Hermione turned around to see Draco standing there, rubbing his shin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was a reflex" she said, but the moment she heard the voice her heart had started racing. She was nervous, she felt her hands shaking slightly, and they were clammy, ewe.

"Are you telling me you've been captured and dragged into a deserted classroom by dashingly good looking boys before?" He asked his tone light and cheery. But under Draco's façade he was a mess. Sure he was talking the talk, but he was pretty sure he couldn't walk if he tried. He was so nervous of what Hermione would say.

"No" Hermione said smiling; she found it hard not to smile in his presence. "But I have been held captive before, though I must admit you're the best captor I've had by far." Hermione felt heat flooding to her face; how the hell was she supposed to act???  
"Thanks, that means a lot." Draco said pretending to be touched. "So, um about last night" Draco started. Draco was in trouble he knew it. There was no way he could make it through this conversation without puking.

"Yea I think you have some explaining to do…" Hermione said. She was dying to hear his answer."

"Well, um I kind of thought that you wanted me to, I mean um you seemed, you know, okay with it…" Draco said awkwardly. Screw this Draco though, I am not Neville Longbottom, I do not stutter. He decided to come right out and say it. "Hermione I like you, a lot. I know it is weird considering our history. But I've changed. I'm not the boy you knew when I first got to Hogwarts. I'll do anything to prove it to you." Draco ended, not knowing what else to say. Hermione just stood there starring at him. 'Shit, she didn't like him' Draco thought. He had half a mind to sprint full force out of the door. "Well" Draco managed to get out.

Hermione did something instinctive for the first time in her life. She bounced on her heels and kissed Draco on the cheek. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Hermione said smiling. "I know you've changed, I do believe you. But how is this going to work".

"So does that mean you like me?" Draco asked he could feel the color slowly returning to his face.

"I think it does" Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Good" Draco said. He took one of Hermione's hands and placed it against his cheek. "I don't really think we should tell people yet, not because I'm ashamed or anything like that, but I don't think it would be safe for you if we went 'public'" Draco said. He watched Hermione waiting for her reaction. He was scared that she thought he was embarrassed by her.

"I was thinking the same thing" Hermione answered. She smiled as Draco kissed her hand. "But I have to tell Harry and Ron. There is no way I can hide this, I'm sorry".

Draco's smile turned into a scowl. "If you have to" he said grudgingly. He knew that if he wanted to go out with Hermione, sooner or later he would have to deal with her friends. "Just make sure you tell them not to kill me, yet".

"Trust me; I would skin them alive if they even touched you. I have to go get breakfast before class. I'll see you later" Hermione inquired. She was scared that he was going to disappear and this was all going to be a dream.

"Yes" said Draco smiling. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her forehead. Hermione sighed, if this was a dream she did not want to wake up.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall and quickly figured out that this was no dream. When she sat down Harry gave her a very meaningful look. "Tonight 8'o clock, common room" Hermione said quickly so Ron wouldn't hear. She went through the rest of her day on auto pilot. She took her usually impeccable notes, which, thank god for, because she could not, for the life of her remember what any teacher talked about that day. 8'o clock was approaching much faster than she expected. She was sitting in the library staring off into space when she realized it was 7:55. She had no idea what she was going to tell Harry and Ron, she hadn't even thought about it. She got up and headed off to the common room. 'Oh well' Hermione thought. 'I guess I'll just wing it'.

Hermione groaned slightly as she walked into the common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting in the usually corner. For once Lavender was no where to be seen, and for that she was eternally grateful. As slowly as she could, Hermione made her way to the boys. She sat down and sighed. Ron and Harry both looked up and smiled. Ron had been acting nice of late. Hermione was pretty sure it was because of the whole Lavender situation, but whatever the reason it was about to end, and fast.

Harry put down his quill and looked up at Hermione expectantly. "What's going on?" Ron asked noticing Harry looking at Hermione.

"Well Ron, I have something to tell the both of you. I ask for your patient. You're going to get angry, but just hear me out. Okay? I'm not going to open my mouth before both of you agree to try and keep an open mind." Hermione said casting a quick look in Harry's direction but focusing her gaze on Ron.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ron asked, brow furrowed.

"Because Ronald we all now about your 'hot head'. Just promise you will listen to me and not go running off" Hermione said pleading Ron. As much as she hated him for getting together with Lavender he was still her best friend. And more than anything she wanted him to be supportive of her new relationship.

"Okay Hermione, I promise Harry will listen to you" Ron said laughing, looking up at Hermione, waiting for the story to start.

"Yea Hermione we will BOTH listen to you" Harry said, shooting Ron a 'you better listen' glance.

"Okay so as you both know I fell into the Chamber of Secrets with Draco." Hermione began. She was cutoff before she could say another word.

"Wait a second since when do you call him Draco" Ron said making Draco's name sound like a sin.

"Ron please let me talk, save your remarks for the end" Hermione said slightly annoyed. She knew Ron would never be able to keep his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, I was stuck in the chamber with Draco for almost 6 hours, and well we started talking. He has changed so much since last year. His perfect view of the world is gone. He knows how he thought was wrong. And trust me he wasn't faking. He read muggle books and knew so much about them. He really has changed. I know both of you won't ever believe him" before Hermione could continue she was interrupted by Ron. Who during her speech had turned a shade of scarlet.

"Your bloody right we will never believe. Do you hear what you're saying Hermione, this is Malfoy we are talking about." Ron shouted out indigently. He was about to say more when Hermione cut him off.

"Ron please let me finish. I'm not asking you to believe him, or be friends with him. I'm asking you to trust me, your friend." Hermione said. She looked at Harry who starred at her in deep thought. He looked a little like Dumbledore. "I know he has changed. I would bet my life on it." Hermione said passionately. Ron just sat there arms crossed pouting like baby.

"Fine Hermione I trust you, just don't say I didn't warn you when Malfoy turns out to be the same old Malfoy." Ron said crossly.

Hermione smiled that was something she had never thought Ron would ever say.

"There is more isn't there?" Harry asked starring at Hermione trying to read her,

Hermione's face dropped as she realized she also had to tell them that she and Draco were going out. There was not way Ron would be even mildly accepting of this. "Yes there is" Hermione said gulping. "Draco and I are, um, dating." Hermione said quickly. For a second both Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped and then all hell broke loose.

To be honest Hermione hadn't been prepared for this, she had been hoping against hope that Ron and Harry would understand. She couldn't have been more wrong. Ron stood up so fast, that all Hermione saw was a blur. He was shouting a brilliant array of curse words. As he went to stand up he hit the table with all of his and Harry's homework so papers went flying every where. Ron was still shouting and glowering down at Hermione. Hermione, for the life of her, couldn't tell what Ron was saying. But she knew it wasn't good. He was turning a deep maroon color that matched his socks. Hermione gulped and waited for Ron to talk in a language that other humans understood. She looked over at Harry, who surprised her by still seating on the floor, his expression one of understanding. He was looking at Ron also waiting for him to talk normal. "Ron" Harry said after a few more minutes of undistinguishable talk. "We can't understand what you're saying".

Ron took three deep breaths flaring out his nostrils in anger each time he exhaled. He was still a deep red in the face and his voice came out full of rage. "How the bloody hell could you even think about dating Malfoy? He is a git, an arse a.. think of the worst thing you can think of and he is worse than that. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? This is so screwed up Hermione. After all he has done and said to you. Why in gods name would you even think of dating him? He is just using you Hermione!!" Ron took some more deep breaths, still clearly angry. "What a second" said Ron seeming to have an epiphany. "He isn't using you" said Ron slowly "You are using him! You're doing this to make me jealous for going out with Lavender!" Ron said clearly excited that he had solved the 'puzzle'.

Hermione slowly stood up to face Ron. "Oh am I?" Said Hermione, her voice was ice as cold as death it's self. Ron's grin slowly faded hearing the dangerous tone Hermione's voice had taken. "You listen, and you listen well Ronald Weasly" Hermione said her voice was still like death, it was worse than getting yelled at. "My relationship with Draco has NOTHING to do with you. I like him and he likes me. I don't care if you don't like him. I can't even believe you would think I would use someone like that. Wake up! The world does NOT revolve around you Ron. You are a complete, stubborn, arse Ronald Weasly. And all those things you said about Draco, well you're worse than that." Hermione spat and walked away up to the girl's dormitory. Hermione was so angry with Ron. Where in what twisted mind would you even come up stuff like that? Hermione wanted to cry, but she realized that she didn't have much to cry about. She had a great new boyfriend, and from what she saw she knew Harry would come around to her side. She still wasn't sure about Ron, but she knew if she had Harry that eventually Ron would come around too. Despite her fight with Ron she was still happy with how the day turned out.

* * *

Kind of short i know, sorry. Review please, please, please. Reviews fuel me, the mro reviews the faster i write.


	6. She Is

Hey guys/gals, hope everyone had a great long weekend! I'm going to say sorry in advance. This is a really short chapter I know, I'm sorry (begs for your forgiveness). It is just random snippets of life at Hogwarts for about 3 weeks (little less than), leading up to the day before Christmas break. But I promise this chapter is important!!! And my next chapter will be much longer; I'm so excited for the next chapter. :].

Song – She is By The Fray … I love the fray!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6. She is**

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication  
This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

Hermione was freezing. 'Where was Harry' Hermione thought, afraid that he had stood her up. She had received a note from him as he and Ron were getting up from dinner. Ron was not talking to Hermione, and he wouldn't let Harry talk to Hermione either. Hermione was fine with Ron not talking to her, well not fine, but she was mad at him too. Harry however was another story. She needed to know that he understood where she was coming from and that he was supportive of her. Hermione sighed. She had been counting on Harry to be the level headed one who would eventually calm Ron down, but right now she wasn't sure if he was even going to meet her.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs Hermione had an irrational thought that it was going to be someone ready to harm her. She pulled out her wand. "Hey Hermione!" Harry said cheerily but than backed away when he saw she had her wand drawn out. "Hermione what are you doing?" Asked Harry worried.

"Oh, sorry Harry" Hermione said putting away her wand and hugging her best friend. "I just kind of thought it might be Ron ready to hex me off the tower, or something". Hermione said laughing. "So, um you wanted to talk to me?" ask Hermione hopefully.

"Yea I did." Harry said clearing his throat and sitting down next to Hermione. "Are you sure about Malfoy, Hermione? Ron and I are both worried that he is just using you, but" Harry added hurriedly seeing the scowl on Hermione's face "If you think he truly has change, I support your decision. I'm not saying I like Malfoy, or that he is good for you, but I think you are smart enough to make your own decisions. And besides, you would've made this decision whether or not Ron and I were supportive."

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said, she was almost crying with relief. She hugged him again. "I'm so happy that you are being supportive. You think Ron will ever come around?" Hermione asked she knew it was in vain, but she had to ask.

"I don't know, I think he will eventually come around. You know Ron, he is jealous, but eventually it will fade." Harry answered.

"To bad eventually could be 30 years" Hermione said frowning.

"You're planning to be with Malfoy for 30 years? Harry asked making a disgusted face, but than laughed as he saw Hermione blush.

"Well no, but you know what I was talking about." Hermione said laughing.

* * *

Again Hermione found herself cold, and waiting on top of a tower for a boy again. This time she was on the Astronomy tower waiting for Draco. She smiled reminiscing over their last couple of meetings. They were short and fleeting and didn't really leave room for much talk. Today would be the first time they would actually be able to talk, with out the fear of Peeves or another student seeing them. Harry was being overly supportive of her relationship, going as far as to pick up Draco's quill for him. Even Draco was on his best behavior, he barely even said anything to Harry or Ron about either of their families, and he even said sorry for accidentally bumping into Harry. Only Ron wasn't trying to be civil. In fact he was trying to push Malfoy. He was baiting him more and more, wanting him to snap and hex him. Ron even sent a hex or two at Draco. Which resulted in a detention for Ron because Snape had seen him, and a bleeding nose for Malfoy. Hermione's frustration with Ron was growing and only could be assuaged by thinking about how good Harry and Draco were being.

"Hey" said a voice followed by a quick kiss.

Hermione smiled up at Draco "Hey, I didn't hear you coming up".

"By the looks of it you were deep in concentration" said Draco observantly "What were you thinking about?"

"You, and how impressed I'm by your effort not to mock Harry and Ron." Hermione replied.

"Well it's been excruciating, not being able to tease them. Weasly just makes him self such an easy target." Draco said.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him "Thank you, I know you are doing it because of me, and I didn't even ask you to do it."

"You are worth it" Draco said smiling at her.

They sat there for hours talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

"Draco where are you taking me?" Hermione asked laughing as she almost fell down, but thankfully Draco caught her at the last moment.

"Hermione if I didn't know any better I would say you were drunk, please try and walk in a straight line." Draco said exasperated, but he laughed too as Hermione tripped over absolutely nothing. "Geez, did you ever learn to walk."

"Well I am accustomed to see where I am going" Hermione retorted.

"Okay we are here, well almost. But I think it is better if you see where you are going now because I think you might kill yourself otherwise." Draco said removing her blindfold.

"Draco" Hermione said confused "We are in a bathroom…"

"Very observant" Draco teased. Draco said something in a hissing way and the floor near one of the toilets started to disappear.

"We are going to the chamber of secrets!" Hermione said, finally understanding where they were.

"Yes, and this time I brought a broom" Draco said.

He and Hermione jumped down the hole, and landed lightly on their feet. "Right this way" Draco said taking Hermione's hand and leading her through the chamber.

When Hermione reached the main chamber she gasped. There were at lest 500 candles hovering in mid air all over the expansive chamber. There was a table set for two. She walked over to the chair. A single rose was placed on her plate, she smiled. Draco really had outdone himself. Hermione looked back at Draco who was grinning sheepishly. "Do you like it?" Draco asked unsure.

"I love it" Hermione said beaming at him.

* * *

"Hey, um could I er, talk to you for a second" Harry asked. "It's about Hermione" he added.

Draco relaxed a little as he followed Potter into an empty classroom. Draco stared at Potter waiting for him to start.

"Hermione told me that you two were eh, dating. And I know she is happy so that is good. But, um I just wanted to make sure she wasn't being taken advantage of?" Harry said finally looking a Draco questioningly.

"You think I could fool Granger? You and I both know that is impossible. And I am not taking advantage of her, I promise you that. I really like Hermione. So is that all". Draco said he was aware that he was blushing, and was silently begging for Potter not to notice.

"Yea pretty much" said Harry starting to stand up. "Oh one more thing, about Ron, I'm sorry for his behavior he has had a hardier time dealing with the news." Harry said. "And well you've been easy on him, you haven't done anything to get back at him. He is being a git. But I know it means a lot to Hermione that you aren't picking fights with him. Okay so I guess I'll see you around". Harry started to walk out the door.

"See you around Potter" Draco said. 'Weird' Draco thought that one girl could make him be nice to Potter and Weasly. Draco stepped out of the room and say Potter hurrying off up the corridor. He turned around to go back down the hallway. He was smiling at how well his and potter's conversation had gone, when he ran into something solid. "Oh, sorry Pansy," Draco said looking down at her, offering her smile. She got up in huff and walked away. 'Geez I said I was sorry' thought Draco as he walked away wondering where Hermione was.

* * *

"Hermione" Draco said starring. They were standing on the Astronomy tower. It had sort of become 'their place'. It was snowing lightly outside. It would hopefully be a white Christmas. Draco didn't think he had ever been happier or seen a prettier sight. From the top of the tower he could see all of the grounds; they were covered in a light carpet of white undisturbed snow, the lake that was glittering in the night sky. There was a full moon in the sky, and it was a cloudless night, allowing Draco to see all the stars in the sky. And of course the most beautiful thing was right beside him. Hermione was leaning on the railing looking up at him. Draco opened his mouth "I love you".

* * *

Hermione smiled at the letter she was reading. Draco was going on and on about how board he was. He had written it during History ofM, and had slipped it to her after the class. She loved the way he wrote it always made her laugh. She smiled at reading the signature it said simple, love you, Draco. It was perfect for her, sweet and to the point. She smiled remembering the night they had said they loved each other. It was a perfect memory for her.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his common room doing his homework. He was racing to finish so he could go find Hermione. He had spent ever free moment with her, and even that was not enough for him. He was just about to finish his homework when an owl flew threw the window and landed on his table. He recognized the owl as one of the many in his manor. It dropped a letter and than flew out. Moments later another owl flew in and dropped another note, and than it too took off. Draco looked at the two letters. Both were addressed to him. The first was thicker and written in what appeared to be children's handwriting. The letters in his name were all different sizes and the 'd' wasn't even capitalized. The second note however was in beautiful, neat cursive which he recognized as his mother's hand writing.

Draco opened the unfamiliar letter first. He immediately looked at the signature to see who the sender was. His face paled. His stomach was turning and he was pretty sure he was going to be sick.

* * *

Cliff hanger right?? So any ideas on who the letter was from, I think there is enough clues in this chapter for you to be able to tell who it is from. Tell me your idea's on the writer of the letter!!

Please Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!! Lots of love to those who do!


	7. Over This

Disclaimer – I forgot to write this on the last couple chapters, but I mean it's pretty obvious. I don't own anything, not Harry Potter, not the world, not even the computer I'm writing on.

I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter!! It was my favorite chapter to write. The song behind this chapter is a song called 'Over This' by Ace Enders and a Million Different People. If you haven't heard this song you need to asap, it is beautiful.

* * *

But it's hard times, to make it seem alright.

Just don't give up

Cause we're not done

See the world has taken hold

and it's trying to pull you from me, from me.

So don't let go

Keep holding on

See life is full of tolls

And we just keep paying for it

So we need to think that our hearts beat louder than shotguns singing

We need to feel that our minds work harder than factory wheels

And we need to know that we're worth much more than a credit score

Yeah we need to know, yeah we need to know

**Chapter 7. Over This**

Draco didn't know how long he had sat in that chair starring at that one piece of parchment. If he thought he was going to be sick because of the signature, the actually letter made him want to jump from the tallest tower Hogwarts had to offer. The words playing in Draco's mind right now were 'this can not be happening'. He had read the letter only once, but he heard it replayed in his head over, and over, and over again. In the cold, childish, shrill voice that belonged to his Aunt.

_Draco, _

_Nephew, have you forgotten your name? Because surely if you knew you were a Malfoy you wouldn't associate, let alone date this type of filth. A Mudblood Draco, really? And I thought you could sink no lower. I knew you were a worthless coward, that stood behind 'mommy', but this is an unexpected level of treason. Your mother has made me promise not to tell the Dark Lord or your father, you owe that woman your life. Come to the manor house for Christmas break, and ditch the filth before you get here, or else I promise we will dispose of her for you. You disgust me Draco, I have a nice little surprise waiting for you when you get home, and trust me mommy won't be there to protect you. I will tell you once again dump the mudblood and pretend like it never happened, or else your pitiful life will become living hell. I can assure you I will be paying Miss. Granger a visit personal, if you do not get ride of her immediately. Draco be warned. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange _

Ever single word Draco read he heard in his Aunt's cold and mirthless voice. She was threatening to hurt Hermione, if he didn't stop seeing her. He was sure if given the chance Bella would harm Hermione even if Draco hadn't been seeing her. But this threat was exact; she would personally hunt Hermione down and kill her. Draco was going to hurl. He had to break it off with Hermione. Oh god, she was going to kill him. But he rather himself be six feet under than Bella hunt Hermione. It was for her own good, no matter how much it was going to kill him to do it. He realized with a groan that he couldn't even tell her why he was breaking her heart. She would want to help, and insist that she could handle Bella, but no one could handle Bella. And Draco would do everything in his power to make sure the two women were never in the same zip code. Draco groaned again realizing that Harry and Ron were going to kill him. As Draco's mind started whirling a very strong part of him was saying 'Oh god. I can't do this. I don't want to break up with Hermione. I like her, a lot. She is the only good thing in my life. Would it be too selfish to ask her to run off with him? Defiantly too selfish, and any way Bella would find us. No I am not going to take the easy way out of this. Hermione is a big girl, she is not in love with me, and she will be fine. This is for her; I need to be like one of those stupid heroic guys in her stupid books.' Draco's mind had made its decision. The only thought that would make Draco get up and start planning was 'that in those stupid books, the girl always ends up happy, and Draco Malfoy was going to do everything in his power to make sure Hermione ended up happy. If it ended up being with him than he would be the luckiest guy in the world, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He would settle for seeing her happy with someone else.'

Draco shudder as the thoughts continued in his head. 'Since when did become this selfless person who put others feelings before himself? He was pretty sure just a couple weeks ago he was still the selfish boy of his youth, just less prejudice. Oh maybe it has something to do with a certain 'L' word he had been avoiding like the plague.' Draco shook all thoughts out of his mind. He had a couple of hours to plan what to do. Tomorrow was the last day before break, and his Christmas present to Hermione was an end to their relationship. 'Excellent' thought Draco 'he would defiantly be in the running for the worse boyfriend ever award'.

Hermione smiled as she woke up on the last day of school before break. She loved the Christmas season. Everyone was in a good mood. She couldn't wait to go caroling and decorate the tree. Christmas time was the only time in the year when she felt like a muggle again. It was truly a magical time. Hermione was even more excited because when she got up there was a thin blanket of snow on the grounds. She changed and went into the common room. Ginny was sitting on one of the couches. "Hey Gin" Hermione said cheerily.

The red head smiled at her and replied "Hey Hermione, you want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure" Hermione answered. "Do you know if Ron and Harry already left?" she asked. She did not want to have her day ruined by Ron, who she was not on speaking terms with.

"I suggested that they get in some quitichid practice before class. Ron and Harry er, accidentally let slip your um new beau" Ginny said, she looked at Hermione hoping she wasn't mad.

"Oh Ginny, I wanted to tell you, but I just got so busy, and after Ron I just didn't want to turn another friend into an enemy." Hermione said her voice full of regret.

"I understand completely Hermione. I'm glad you are not made at them, or me for them accidentally letting it slip." Ginny said.

"So, what do you think of it?" Hermione inquired, at least Ginny wasn't yelling.

"I approve 200%!" Ginny said beaming. "You defiantly should have told me first!"

"What" said Hermione, her eyes growing in surprise, and excitement. "Why? I mean I thought you always hated Malfoy like everyone else."

"That's the thing, the general consensus is usually misguided, I think everyone should have a fair chance, I am entitled to my reasons, I've seen him as a good person before".

"Oh Ginny! I'm so happy to hear you say that. You can't even understand what your support means to me." Hermione beamed and hugged her friend.

"Common let me hear how you two fell in 'love'" Ginny said waiting to hear their story.

Hermione smiled and started telling Ginny everything as they made their way to breakfast.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed after Hermione had finished telling her everything about her new relationship.

"I know right?" Hermione said smiling. Hermione was feeling giddy, Ginny's support, along with the fact that it was Christmas made her feel like jumping on the table and dancing.

Everyone's heads turned up as Owls began swooping in. She recognized Draco's owl at once. She was surprised however as it swooped down to her. She petted the beautiful gray owl, and untied the letter. She petted it one more time and realized the wings were wet. 'That's strange' thought Hermione 'it isn't even raining outside'. The owl flew off and Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I need to speak with you as soon as possible. I'm on the astronomy tower please come now if you can._

_Always Yours _

The note was short and to the point, there was no signature, but it was obviously from Draco. Hermione smiling got up from the table and told Ginny she was going to go see Draco before class. Ginny smiled and told her to have fun and she was off, on her way to the tower, their tower.

Hermione got up to the tower and found Draco gazing out at the blanket of white snow. He hadn't done anything to suggest he had heard her come up. She was about to say something when he said "I love the snow, it is so fresh and clean. It makes everything look good. Until it gets washed away by the rain." Draco said sighing. His voice was cold and he still hadn't turned around to greet Hermione.

Hermione started to shiver, he hadn't put a heating charm around the tower, and it must have been 35 degrees up here. "Draco how long have you been up here" Hermione asked he was starting to scare her.

"Oh a while" said Draco nonchalantly. "It's very calm out here, numbing". Draco knew he still hadn't turned around to look at Hermione, and he wouldn't. He knew if he saw her face he would crack and tell her everything and he couldn't do that. He knew he also had blood shot eyes from crying and drinking, mostly crying but he would never admit that out loud.

Hermione stood there, she didn't say a word. She honestly didn't know what to say. She knew something bad was going to happen if she stayed, but she stayed anyway.

Draco knew he had to start soon or he would never do it. "I've been thinking, and I don't think this is a good idea. You know 'us'. It would never fly in the real world, and I don't think I want it too either. The only reason I went out with you is because I knew my parents would hate it. I wanted to piss them off." Draco finished his speech.

Hermione still didn't say anything. She had heard Draco's words. She knew him well enough by now to know that he had practiced what he was going to say multiple times. His voice was never that calm or mundane. It took on a different sound, it was emotion less and cold. Hermione was surprised that she wasn't crying. "Draco what's really going on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Draco said, but his voice cracked. "Us, is what is wrong. I was only using you"

Hermione was getting angry now, not because he was breaking up with her, but because she knew he was hiding something. "Will you please look at me and talk" Hermione said, her voice was full of rage, and it made Draco jump.

He turned around because he knew that was the only way to make her leave. Hermione gasped when she saw his face. His eyes had blue black circles around them. He looked sleep deprived. His eyes were no longer shiny; they were blood shot and blank. He didn't have his signature smirk on, not even the smile he usually gave her, but it was blank, impassive, normal. He didn't even look like Draco. He reminded her of Sirius when she had first meet him, right after he had broke out of prison. "Hermione, we are done. We never even were anything. I was just using you." Draco faltered for a second. "I shouldn't have taken it this far, I'm sorry". He tried to express everything he couldn't tell her into that 'I'm sorry'. How this wasn't his fault, he was still in love (yes, love) with her, this was what he got for being happy for once, and most of all that she didn't deserve this at all.

Hermione looked at him. 'Did he really use her this whole time?' she honestly couldn't believe it at all. "Bye, Draco" Hermione said. She turned around and walked back down to the castle. She couldn't look at him like that for another second.

Draco stood on the tower still, amazed that she had left that easily. He sat down on the tower and cried until he had no more tears to cry.

* * *

This was shorter than I intended, but I like it simple. I like this chapter a lot, mainly because of the song of inspiration (Over This). Please listen to it, it adds so much to the chapter. I admit that some of this inspiration comes from New Moon, when Edward is leaving, but I tried to make it different because Bella/Edward are different than Hermione/Draco. So hoped you liked it !!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!

I hate to say it but I'm losing interest in this story. (Please don't hurt me) I didn't plan it well (or at all) so I'm having what you would call writers block. I admit I started writing a new story that I'm supper excited about, and I planned it out first! So I know exactly were the story is going and that means more mystery and surprise. Also this story is really lame, so cliché. It is pretty basic stuff. For my next story I want to make it really in-depth and cool, and different. So what I'm getting at is if anyone has ideas for this story message me!!!! I really do want to finish this, I'm just really not sure how.


	8. Tremble for My Beloved

First I am so so so so so so so terrible sorry for the ridiculous time in-between updates. I have some excuse but none of them worth wasting your time with. So I will just beg for your forgiveness. :( . Thanks to the encouraging reviews, I love you guys.

Disclaimer – You didn't hear to announcement? Well since the beginning of this fanfic, I have some how magically (I think it was Dumbledore) acquired ownership of all the Harry Potter books……. Sarcasm isn't always read well so for the umpteenth time I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER thought I really wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 8. Tremble for my Beloved**

To a world where madness craves

To a world where hope's enslaved

Oh, I tremble for my love, Always

Hermione Granger had no idea where she was going, or what she was going to do. But Hermione Granger did know some important things, like for one; Draco was lying, at least as to the reason why he was dumping her. It didn't fit at all. Another thing she knew was that she was not going to rest till she figured it out why Draco was breaking up with her. She wanted to know why, and she admitted a small part of her hoped he didn't really mean it. He was too calm, too undracosih. Not knowing where to go she decided the best place to start was the common room. She changed her course of direction immediately almost knocking over a poor 2nd year in her haste.

She almost shouted the password at the fat lady in desperation. She needed to speak to Ginny, and fast. After her mind had started to process, small seeds of doubt were sprouting in her mind. What if he was telling the truth? Hermione quickly cast those thoughts out of her mind, her first instinct was usually always right, and this time it told her Draco was lying. She spotted Ginny in the corner of the common room with Harry.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione yelled from across the room as she walked towards them.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said smiling, Harry smiled up at her.

"What's wrong Hermione? You look like you just been sprinting." Harry said, looking at her red cheeks, and hearing her wheezing breath.

"Well yea I just wanted to get here fast." Hermione answered. She took a deep breath and went on, doubt was beginning growing even stronger, and she was tempted, for a second, not to tell Harry and Ginny about her suspicions, and to accept the fact. 'No!' Hermione's inner Gryffindor screamed. 'There are some things in life worth fighting for, and this is one of them'. "Well, you see Draco just broke up with me" Before Hermione could continue she was interrupted by Ginny.

"What??? He broke up with you, why the bloody hell did he do that. Doesn't he know how great you are for him? You two are perfect for each other. Why would he go and ruin it" Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione noticed that Ginny was genuinely upset and she too was questioning the motive. "Well that's the thing, he broke up with me but he gave me the most pathetic excuse ever. I could tell he was lying, her wouldn't look me in the eyes and he had everything he was going to say rehearsed." Hermione said. She felt her eyes start to water. Damn it. She wasn't upset, I mean she was, but she was not going to allow herself to wallow until she knew why he broke up with her.

"Hermione are you sure Malfoy wasn't just using you? I mean he is Malfoy?" Harry said voicing his concern for the first time.

To both Harry and Hermione's surprise it was Ginny who rushed to defend Malfoy. "Harry! How can you even say that? I told you what he did for me, for us."

"Wait Ginny, What are you talking about?" Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Well, you know when we Umbridge had us in her office last year, when we were trying to rescue Sirus?" Hermione nodded her head and urged for the younger girl to continue. "Well, it wasn't really Ron who got use free it was Draco, He stunned Crabbe who was holding Ron, and let me go." Ginny said beaming. "I knew he wasn't all bad, I truly think you two are perfect for each other, I actually thought about it before you two started going out."

"Wow" Hermione said, every new thing she learned about Draco made her like him even more, and this was no exception. "That's the thing, I think Draco is hiding something, and he won't tell me. If he really wants to break up fine, but he better as hell give me the real reason for doing it." Hermione said.

She sat done in huff. Anger was the dominate feeling Hermione Granger was having, but somewhere in that anger she felt the doubt. Was she right about Draco. She was scared as hell, she didn't think she could confront Draco again without either feeling like a bitch or and idiot. Thankfully Ginny solved her problem.

"I'm going to go pay Draco a visit" Ginny announced. She bounced off the sofa. "Where was the last place you say him Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"On the astronomy tower, but I doubt he is still there, it was freezing up there and there wasn't a heating charm." Hermione said.

"I need a place to start" said Ginny shrugging. Ginny had a hunch that Malfoy was still on the tower, and she stepped out onto the chilly landing she saw the familiar white blonde hair that was Draco Malfoy. He didn't turn when she came up, he didn't even notice. He had his head down on his knees.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked unsure of how to approach him.

Draco jumped when he heard his name. He looked up to see the red hair of Ginny Weasly. "Why are you here" Draco asked, he tried to sound like his usually self, but he knew he failed miserable. His voice had lost its menace. It was cold, and detached. The question came out sounding normal, and not snotty.

"Well, I came to see you actually" Ginny said. She was took a step closer, and sat down next to Malfoy. She could see his face clearly, and she could tell he had been crying. She decided it was best not to comment and she went on. "Hermione told me you broke up with her". Ginny stopped and looked at Malfoy to see his reaction. He cringed. 'Ha!' said the voice inside Ginny's head 'so he wasn't happy about breaking up with Hermione'. "It's obvious that you didn't want to do it, so why don't you tell me the really reason you broke up with her?"

"What makes you think I didn't mean it?" Draco asked, trying to sound normal, but his voice broke.

"Well, other then the fact that you are sitting out here in the frezzing cold for about half an hour crying, nothing much really." Ginny said.

Draco internally groaned. Sarcasm was awful, he vowed never to use it on any one he like ever again. Draco decided that he best offensive strategy right now was to have a good defense. So he just sat there, silently, waiting for Ginny to make the next move. His head was screaming for him to tell Ginny, but then he knew she would tell Hermione and that would defeat the whole purpose of his plan. Stupid Bellatrix, why did she have to come along a ruin everything?

Draco was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Ginny moving. In one swift motion Ginny had risen and pulled out her wand and aimed it directly at Draco Malfoy. "You will tell me right now Draco Malfoy, or, so help me god, I will hew you off this tower." Ginny said anger radiating from her in waves.

Draco was more than a little shocked. He looked at the witch. She reminded him a little of his mother, and it was quite terrifying. "Ginny I can't tell you" Draco said weakly.

"Now! Draco Malfoy" Ginny said. Her voice was stern, and he had no doubt of her ability to hex him off the tower.

"Fine!" Draco said angered now too. "You can't tell Hermione, and after I explain to you why I broke up with her you won't want to tell her either. So he told her, everything. From the letter and his plan, she gaped at him for most of it dumb struck. Draco finished and look at her expectantly.

"And I can't tell Hermione, because she will won't care and Bella will come after her." Ginny said sighing.

Draco was impressed. He knew if he tried to explain that to Potter or Weasel neither would have understood till he explained it.

"Wow" said Ginny.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Draco replied.

"But do you still you know, love her?" Ginny asked.

"I reckon I do still love her, but I doubt she will ever want to talk to me again after this". Draco said miserable.

"You don't know that" Ginny said

"I'm scared for her Ginny" said Draco. "Bella is crazy and if I were Hermione I would be scared out of my mind".

* * *

Awkward place to stop, kind of, I just thought it tide in nicely with the title. Review!!!!


	9. The Sun

I am so so so so x654645747 sorry. I realize it's been like 2 months and I'm sorry!!! No excuse, but I owe any one who still wants to read this a proper ending. I am sorry to loose the people who gave up on this story. If you've reading this from beginning to end I send you all my love. Well folks, with further time wasting here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 9. The Sun**

inspired by The Sun by Maroon 5

Moving on down my street  
I see people I won't ever meet  
Think of her, take a breath  
Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps  
And sometimes it's a sad song  
But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun

The bags were packed and the Gryffindor dormitory had an eerie vibe to it, like a new house, unlived and unnaturally. But nothing really looked quite the same to Hermione. Ginny had come down from the tower to confirm Hermione's doubts. He really was using her, her instincts had failed her, and this was one of the few times in her life that she had been wrong. It would be the time that it really mattered she came up with the wrong conclusion, irony was a bitch. Hermione sat on her bed staring out the window at the snow, it had rained a little in the afternoon and the snow look brownish and gross. She couldn't understand where she had gone wrong. Everything they had ever said to each other was replaying in her head, she didn't understand. Ginny came bursting into her room, out of breath, her face almost matched her hair.

"Hermione! Why the hell are you still sitting here? The train leaves in like 2 minuets" Ginny exclaimed painting.

"Crap, seriously? Oh my god you're right" Hermione said looking down at her watch. Where had the time gone? "Wow sorry Gin, I completely lost track of time lets go." For the first time that day she hadn't thought about Draco Malfoy and her crushed heart but the harsh reality came flooding back like ice cold water the second her and Ginny set off.

Ginny was all too aware of Hermione's sinking heart. Oh how she wanted to scream the truth at her, but that would be dangerous and Ginny knew it. So she made random chit chat about this and that for the entire 5 minute walk to the platform. She talked about how excited she was that they were spending Christmas together (Hermione's parents were going to Aspen and Hermione had politely declined, she instead decided to spend it at the Burrow with everyone). Ginny was happy that Hermione was coming instead of going to her empty house or a friends house that she originally planned on going to. Ginny needed to come up with a plan to distract Hermione and make her happy for the holidays, it was her goal. The other task she had this holiday was making sure a certain blonde haired boy stayed alive, she was truly scared for his well being. Narcissa Malfoy had been waiting outside the Great Hall door waiting for her son, she looked pale and scared, and it was not a comforting sign. Ginny sighed sitting in the comfy Hogwarts express; all in all this was going to be a trying Christmas break.

Draco Malfoy was unalarmed, he was fully aware that he should be terrified, after all he was headed to the Manor where his aunt was waiting for him, but he had no feeling left, he was too tired to feel anything above gloomy. His mother hadn't said a single word to him on their entire walk down to the gates of Hogwarts where they could safely apparate away to the Manor. He thought back to the letter she had sent him, the one that came with Bella's. He had almost forgotten to open it after Bella's letter but he did and it made him glad that he did.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Let me start by saying that I love you, and will always love you no matter what you do. On that note you need to end this relationship with Miss. Granger immediately. I do not think that you thought of the consequences of your actions, nor do I blame you for not doing so. In an ideal world, the one I wish you to live in you, as a child, would be able to do whatever you wished without having to think of all the what ifs, that should be a parents job. I am so sorry that this is not the world I can provide for you. However whether we like it or not we live in this world. With the Dark Lord gaining more power by the second you can not do anything to upset him at all. It is a miracle I persuaded Bella not to tell him. He could have you killed just for talking to her. Draco I need you, please don't be stupid. You need to end this relationship not just for your safety but for Miss. Granger's as well. It is a shame I would have loved to meet one of your girlfriends other than Pansy. Remember that the world may not be fair but you need to do the right thing. _

_With all my love,_

_Cissa_

_P.S. Sometimes you have to put someone else's needs in front of your own, it is known to the wise as love. _

What got him the most about that letter was the post script. His mother was constantly adding quotes here and there in the letters she sent him, birthday and Christmas cards, and even on a few pillows. He had no idea where she got them from, he suspected she found most of them in various book but here and there he was sure she had made it up herself. Usually they were about life in general, school, love, or friendship and were not relevant to anything specific. He was almost sure that his mother had been spying on him considering how close to home this one hit. It made him stare at the page in amazement thinking about the women who was his mother. She was much wiser than anyone gave her credit for, including Draco himself.

Draco was sitting in the main lounge of the Manor. He was sitting there quietly and had been for the past twenty minutes. Narcissa Malfoy was watching her son from the window in the dinning room. She only could she the back of him but the more she watched the more she was having a strong sense of déjà vu. She knew exactly why she had déjà vu. She knew she would have to tell Draco, he needed to know. There was only one barrier in her way, and it was a pretty formidable one. Just then Bellatrix Lestrange walked through the parlor into the dinning room. Narcissa's barrier sat down next to her and was smiling at her, but the effect was more chilling than comforting. Narcissa had loved her sister at one point in her seemingly long life. But that had been a long time ago. She felt no remorse for not loving her sister anymore, the woman standing in front of he was not her sister, but a monster.

"Well" said Bella in her high childlike voice, it was a little too shrill to be pleasant. "What are we going to do about poor baby Draco, who fell in love with a Mudblood?"

"I assure you love is not the feelings he had" Cissa retorted sharply. "I swear I will kill him myself if he does" Narcissa lied easily. "In fact what do you say to me administering the punishment?" she waited with batted breath, finally her chance.

"Cissy!" Bella exclaimed joy apparent in her voice. "Finally, a sharp hand with that boy, it will teach him good. He needs to be scared into submission, scared to ever step one toe out of line." Bella said a wicked smile on her face. Bella continued to talk about the powers of fear but Narcissa stopped listening.

Narcissa managed to keep an impassive smirk on her face. She had heard the speech before almost verbatim, in this very room. The Dark Lord had uttered those words, rather than being directed at her son, they were towards the whole muggle and wizard population. Fear was both their weapon and cage; it was the Dark Lords way. But neither the Dark Lord nor Bella could ever understand that love was the only key the break the cage of fear. People did crazy, irrational things for the ones they loved. Until the Dark Lord understood that he could never win, but Narcissa wasn't in a hurry to tell him about this little flaw.

She smiled to herself, in her old age she was sounding more and more like Dumbledore. He had warned her that the effects of wisdom never went away, especially the wisdom he had taught her. No one, except her dead parents and Andromeda knew that Dumbledore that been Narcissa's privet tutor when she was a little girl. The Black family, wanting to have the best educated witches in Britain hired a privet tutor for their two eldest daughters; Bella was too young to have a tutor yet. Dumbledore had been Narcissa's tutor, and she respected the man greatly. He was a mentor for her and taught her valuable life lessons that she didn't fully understand until she had already made the wrong decision. Dumbledore's teachings made her an impeccable witch and also a brilliant thinker. Although virtual no one apart from herself and Dumbledore knew. He had explained the advantages of being underestimated. He also warned that wisdom was a gift as much as it was nuisance, the more you learned about the problems of the world the more you wish you hadn't. The last warning he had ever given her, was be wise to who you share your wisdom with, those who are power hunger will take it and use you till you are no more. At the time he had told her she had laughed at him, she assured him that sharing her knowledge would never lessen herself, he sighed and simply said 'you'll see'. And now she understood all to well what he meant.

Bella abruptly stood up. Narcissa got up as well and lead the way to the lounge where her only son was sitting, ready to tell him everything.

* * *

Okay I'm not quite done with this chapter, so there will be a part 2. I just really want to get this out there again. Sorry for the wait. Yea there are a lot of question to be answered in part two.

Hope you liked it, its kind of depressing but it needed to be. The next chapter (after part 2) will be the last with a possible small epilogue. I never really intended it to be longer then this, and I hadn't planned it well enough to take it any farther. So this it, almost any way. And I'm still very serious about writing my next fan fic, it will be awesome, and in a timely manner. I have the first chapter written for it.

And a Review would certainly be appreciated :]


	10. The Sun Part 2

Hey guys wow its been a long journey, but this fic is dwindling down, only one more chapter, with a possible epilogue. Thanks for reading this beginning to end. I want to do something special so my 25th reviewer will get featured in the last chapter of this fic, and the last reviewer who comments on this story before i post the last chapter will get be a character in my next fan fic!

* * *

**The Sun Part 2**

"Draco" gray eyes looked up into familiar blue ones, and even though his mother's tone was fierce her eyes told a different story. Draco knew his mother could never yell at him, he took advantage of it when he was little but not anymore. "Come to my study with me, we need to see to your punishment. Bella would you go make sure Lucius doesn't come out of his study?"

Bella eyed her sister for a moment and then nodded and went skipping off. His mother walked away without another word and Draco followed her. He had never been in his mother's study before; in fact he really wasn't aware that she had one. They followed along the familiar route to his mother's bathroom. It was its own separate room not connected to his parent's bedroom. It was massive, he was pretty sure no witch in Britain had a bigger one; it was as large as his room.

Narcissa opened the door to her favorite space and let out a tinkle of laughter. "You know I don't think I ever let anyone into the study except Dromeda" she remarked thoughtfully. Draco's jaw dropped he couldn't help it, to his knowledge his mother hadn't talked to her sister in a long while, long before she moved into the Malfoy manor. She turned and looked at her son "Oh Draco, just wait that's just the beginning".

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother; he couldn't help it she was such a complicated person. "Mum, you know a closet filled with countless dresses and shoes isn't considered a study" Draco remarked smartly. As depressed as he was over losing Hermione he would still be Draco Malfoy.

"I'm aware of that" Narcissa said evenly. She walked about to the tallest wall in her closet which was covered top to bottom in shoes, there must have been at least 50 pairs lined up perfectly. She picked up one of the ugliest pairs up towards the right hand side and suddenly the wall split open to revel a short corridor and a large room beyond it.

"Wow" said Draco that was all he could manage.

"Quite impressive isn't it? I knew your father would know if I did something magical to alter my closet, so I did it the muggle way. I promise I did none of that by magic, its all science with the use of a secret door some levers and pulleys you get one secret study." Narcissa said beaming, she was clearly proud to share this with her son.

"Wow" Draco said again "You built this??? But how, I mean when did you learn muggle things like science?" Draco asked amazed. His mother was turning into a different woman in front of his eyes, it was kind of scary.

"Well that's where the story starts, sit down and we will talk" Narcissa said opening the door to her study.

Once again Draco's jaw dropped. The room was richly decorated as was to be expected with Narcissa Malfoy, but it looked nothing like the rest of the house. There was a sunlight coming into the room bathing it in rich warm yellow light. Everything was very different. There were all different styles in the room, giving it a very eclectic feel. Everything was light and airy and looked much kinder and more inviting than the rest of the manner. Narcissa sat down in a corner by a large window, she curled he legs up under her and beckoned Draco to sit in front of her. She snapped her fingers and just like that a house elf appeared with two cups of tea. The house elf handed one to Narcissa and one to Draco who each nodded and Narcissa added a smile.

"I did think once or twice that the secret of this room would die with me, I'm quite happy to finally show you this place Draco" Narcissa said with a true smile.

Draco appraised his mother before he said anything. She was no longer Narcissa Malfoy, the proper purebred wife she was groomed to be, she was a normal every day person and Draco though she had never looked more beautiful. "You said there was a story and that it had something to do with you learning science" Draco started for her.

"Ahh yes, it's quite a tale, I don't think I have ever told anyone all of it in one shot but here we go. Well it all started when I was little, maybe 8? My mother was quite a remarkable witch and both my parents valued education almost as much as blood. In this new world they knew that their daughters needed to be smart to survive, so they hired both Andromeda and I tutors. This was before we were allowed to start at Hogwarts. Any way I loved to read and learn. My tutor and I would debate for hours with out either of us caring. My tutor was Dumbledore" here his mother paused seeing again the flabbergasted expression on her son's face, she smiled but continued. "I know it's shocking to everyone, only me, my dead parents and Andromeda knew. Any how he taught me so many things, and not just about the magical world but about the muggle world too. I learned about the goblin wars along side the crusades; I learned math and science along with charms and potions. The more I learned the different subjects from the magical and muggle world the more I realized how similar they were, especially the history oh how it was all the same really. The wizarding world might have magic but the muggles had science. And their science unlike our magic grew at ridiculous rates. They grew their knowledge exponentially each year. It was amazing; we are far more stupid then any muggle. They might not have magic but they improve what they have so fast. Studies in magic have not gone anywhere for nearly half a centaury. Yes there has been some progress made, but nothing at all compared to the mugg.."

"Mum, I don't mean to sound rude, and I'm not trying to put down the muggles but the point?" Draco said hesitantly

"Oh right sorry I just get so alive when I can actually use my brain." Draco smiled at his mother he had seen a light in her eyes, not unlike Hermione sometimes got when she talked about something she was passionate about. "Anyway, I learned a lot from Dumbledore he was a great teacher, he taught me both muggle and magic studies and all the way through Hogwarts he taught me. Long ago I knew the blood prejudice wasn't right I knew it for a while and it had very little to do with Dumbledore. In my 6th year at Hogwarts I feel in love, not with your father, but with another 6th year boy in Ravenclaw. He was smart and witty and handsome, and I feel for him. We started seeing each other and it grew serious, too serious. He was a muggle born, just like Miss. Granger. My parents learned about it and called me home at once. Before I left Hogwarts I went to see Dumbledore for the last time. He told me to let my heart guide me. I vowed to follow that rule but the minute I set foot into my parent's house anything I had ever learned, to be brave and strong, I forgot. Their rage and fury was enough to scare me into submission. I wrote to the boy and told him I couldn't see him anymore, I cried for dies and didn't eat anything. A week later Andromeda ran off and I had no one, absolutely no one I was alone and terrified. I was scared I would never leave my parents house. They let me go back to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year. I meet your father, and he was kind and I agreed to the proposal because I knew it would please my parents, I reasoned that somehow it would be good for me too. At least it gave me you." Narcissa smiled warily. She was tired and spent and there were tears in her eyes. "It's been to long since I told anyone. Your Auntie Andromeda visits me from time to time, she reminds me a lot of you. I think you would like her.

Draco sat there in silence he was still registering what his mother had told him, it sounded way too familiar. Even though the story had made his mother smile to him it was a fate worse than hell. He never wanted to go through what his mother did.

"Draco" he looked up into his mother's blue eye's "Don't make the same mistake I did, go after her. Letting the love of your life get away is one of the biggest sins in the world. You can stay with Andromeda I have already set it up. I would love to meet her, will you bring Miss. Granger here just once?"

Draco looked at his mother, she was asking him to turn his back on the Malfoy name, to turn his back on everything he had been raised up on, and she was doing it without a single regret. Draco smiled "Of course Mother". His mother smiled and for the first time in a long while he gave his mother a hug and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Christmas holiday at the Burrow was turning out to be a lot less festive and fun than Ginny planned. Hermione was sad all the time, Ron was still mad at Hermione for getting together with Draco in the first place, and he even had the nerve to tell her 'I told you so' which caused quite an uproar leaving Ron without eyebrows for the rest of the day. Ginny had told Harry what Malfoy had told her and he was also at a loose of what to do. The days just rolled on slowly. Ron had taken to mumbling 'I told you so' under his breath whenever Hermione walked in the room. He said he wouldn't stop till he got an apology from Hermione, and she assured him she would do just that when hell froze over. All in all the holidays were as cheerful as a funeral.

The third day and hundredth time Ron coughed "I told you so" Harry took Ron to his room and told him exactly why he was wrong. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen washing dishes when it happened. "Harry I still think you shouldn't have told him, Ron is an idiot when it comes to things with Hermione" Ginny said warningly.

"I know, but he wouldn't shut up" Harry said "and it was making Hermione miserable."

In the living room Hermione and Ron were sitting down, Hermione reading and Ron eating. "No 'I told you so' cough?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't have to, cause your stupid bloke still loves you, doesn't he?" Ron explained the whole story and ended with a "good thing you don't care about him anymore" and a smile in Hermione's direction.

Hermione was staring at Ron horrified "RONALD WEASLEY I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS FURIOS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, OF COURSE I STILL LOVE HIM. Hermione bellowed at the top of her voice. "AND YOU TWO!" she shrieked as Ginny and Harry came running out of the kitchen "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" Hermione let out an exasperated shriek/roar, and stormed out of the Weasley house trying to get out of bounds of the apparition wards.

"Ron!" Ginny screeched her voice matching Hermione's "Why did you tell her after we said not to?"

"Because I though she didn't love him" Ron said weakly.

"Well do you believe it now?" Ginny asked as she ran off after Harry who was already following Hermione into the darkness.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. War of My Life

Disclaimer – I own nothing, except this plot which is slowly starting to come together.

Okay this is not the last chapter. Sorry I wanted to get this out there and I'm still working out the end. One more chapter with a probably epilogue. Expect the next chapter to be long, and you should anticipate a wait, but you know the more reviews the faster stuff gets out there (hint, hint, HINT) haha. Thanks for everyone who is still reading. A big ice cream Sunday on me!

Lastly, I took some liberties in these spells, but I think they are pretty accurate.

Oh! And the title comes form John Mayer's album Battle Studies.

Okay this is really the last thing, i have a new, not one shot, but a short story (like 4 chapters tops) up, check it out!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11. War of My Life**

_I'm not running and I'm not scared_

_I am waiting and well prepared_

_I've got a hammer and a heart of glass_

_I gotta know right now which walls to smash_

_I got a pocket, got no pills_

_If fear hasn't killed me yet, then nothing will_

_I'm in the war of my life, at the door of my life_

Ginny Weasley was sure of one thing, if she ever got out of here alive well then Ronald Weasley would be a dead man. They were currently standing outside of a massive rot iron gate. It was twice the size of them and it surround the entire plot of land known as the Malfoy Manner, and it was a very big plot of land. She, Harry, and Hermione couldn't even see where the gate ended. All three of them were starring at the huge house a good mile away.

Hermione had been breathing heavily since she stormed out of the burrow. She finally agreed to stop walking away when Harry reminded her that she had no idea where Malfoy lived. Stubbornly she stopped and they agreed to go together, and here they were standing outside a house fit for the Queen herself, well maybe if she were evil.

Hermione let out a long sigh and her voice was frighteningly calm, Ginny had forgotten she could speak in anything softer than a yell. "I am not mad at you two, I know why you kept this from me, and it was to keep me safe".

"Yes Hermione, I am so sorry" Harry continued "I know you are a grown women and you are a far better control of magic than anyone I know, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I didn't want you to, I wanted to protect you because you are like a sister and I couldn't afford to loose you". Harry said smiling warmly at her. Hermione however didn't crack a smile; she turned to look at Ginny. Expecting Ginny to say something along the lines of what Harry said. But Ginny surprised her; she just said one word "continue".

Ginny knew Hermione had more to say she wouldn't just forgive them if she wasn't going to request something in return.

Hermione stopped and almost swore, Ginny looked at her a little too knowingly. "Well, I love Draco, and I have to do this, but not just because I love him, but because it's the right thing to do. And I have to do this alone. Harry you are too valuable a target and Ginny if you were captured they would control Harry. Only I am going in and getting Draco. We will both see you at the borrow in an hour" she said.

Ginny started to laugh, not a pleasant sound more like a wary chuckle. "Hermione you are going to get someone from the home of Death Eaters. A home that itself will try to kill you, forget the people inside it! You aren't going to pick up Draco and just walk out it, won't happen like that! Their will be wards upon wards for you to even get into the house. You need our help. Because you said it, it's the right thing to do." Ginny finished looking at her best friend.

"Ginny you don't understand you two don't owe Draco anything, but I do!'

Ginny smiled "Actually Hermione you are wrong, you wondered why I approved of Draco so quickly right? And well I only told you half of the truth he did lets us go, but during the battle he saved my life. A death eater was about the avada me and he shoved me out of the way. We were both okay, obviously, but it could have been really dangerous for him." Ginny said in that annoyingly smug voice someone gets when they know they are right.

Hermione's brain stopped scheming a way to get them to leave, so it could digest this new information. "What??" Hermione asked looking at one of her closest friends in awe. She considered her and Ginny close, and though they didn't spend too much time together due to their conflicting schedules, they told each other everything. "How come you didn't tell me any of it the saving and the helping?" Hermione said looking at Ginny curiously.

"I was kinda of scared to" admitted Ginny. "I mean I knew you hated him, and I doubted this would do anything to change your mind, and honestly the main reason was because I knew he wouldn't want me to tell anyone. He wouldn't want anyone to know he was really good." Ginny said smiling a little.

Hermione too couldn't help but laugh, it was so Dracoish it made her miss him so badly, that it hurt. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, she willed them not to fall, but they did any way. Ginny came over without saying anything and just hugged her. It was the best comfort in the world at that moment.

She sighed, wishing nothing more to stay in protective arms, but she knew what she, and now Harry and Ginny had to do. "Thank you" she said looking at Ginny.

"Wow, we have a lot of work to get done" Harry said smiling like they were setting off to do a charms project, but Hermione looked in his eyes and saw a determination, much like one he had when they had gone to save Sirus. She was deeply touched by this, Draco was nothing to Harry and Harry owed him nothing. She knew he was doing this for her, because Draco meant so much to her in turn he meant a lot to Harry.

"Harry, I want to say this one more time. I really think it's a bad idea for you to come. This is my battle you still need to be there to fight yours" Hermione said quite bluntly.

"Hermione there is no way I hell I'm letting you go without me, what is it they say.. right the things that don't kill you only make you stronger." Harry said determined and Hermione knew he would not be swayed.

"Lets hope it's the second one" Hermione said grimly. "Alright let's go. And so they started, it took the 30 minutes to get down the wards simply of the gate, a good mile from the house. But that was a 30 minutes well spent Hermione taught the other two about wards and how they were to be taken down and what precautions to take. Hermione silently thanked professor Flitwick for the essay he assigned a couple weeks before break. Tired but with a sense of accomplishment the group trudge on further up.

They didn't reach any true difficulties, though it took them an hour to get to the stop they were at, until now. There was seemingly nothing in front of them, but when you tried to walk past it you hit a very solid substance. They had tried every spell Hermione could think of, Harry even volunteered some. Absolutely none of them worked.

"I don't understand" said Hermione getting slightly angry. "This spell" she said shooting it at the barrier again "should reveal the weakest spot. And also according to the color it turns my wand what types of removing spells. But the thing is its not working! My wand isn't changing color and there is no indication of where the weakness is!" Hermione said angrily.

Ginny surveyed the invisible barrier, she shot the spell Hermione tried, and then something seemed to click for her. "Maybe it isn't working cause there isn't a ward" Ginny said slowly.

"What do you mean Gin" Harry said looking at her curiously

"Ginny there has to be something there because we can't get threw" Hermione said looking at her dubiously.

"Something yes" Ginny said her voice growing more confident as she inspected the barrier "but wards defiantly not, _Aparecium_!" Ginny added and suddenly before them a fence like the ones used out side a prison were reviled.

"OMG Ginny! You did it" Hermione said tackling Ginny in a hug.

"Wow I can't believe something we learned in what, 2nd year? Was what we needed. Good job Gin!" Harry added looking amazed at the gates before him. "I can understand why they made it invisible, doesn't really add to the façade, if you know what I mean." Harry added.

Laughing and feeling positive from solving a good challenge Hermione shrunk the fence so they would only have to step over it. She changed it back to its original size and the continued on their way. It took them another hour but they were finally inside a back entrance of the Malfoy house.

Harry laughed at the irony that they put up hundreds of wards but don't even bother to lock the doors. Hermione reminded him of how easy it was to unlock a locked door, even muggles could do it.

Inside the house they cast the _muffliato_ between the three of them so they could talk freely. "_Homenum Revelio_" Hermione muttered. She added a spell to let her know how many and where they where located. "Okay" Hermione said "There are three people in the house, 1 by themselves due south" she said pointing one way, "and the two others are together to the east" she said pointing 90 degreed from her original direction.

"My money is that Draco is by himself, think about it; he just got taken out of school and he is upset, and lets face it he is kind of a loner, not that that is bad" Harry hurriedly added seeing the look on Hermione's face.

She smiled "I agree, it seems the most likely place to start, anyway if we are wrong it would be easier to take one person" Hermione added shuddering at the though of anyone getting hurt because of her.

"Lets go" Ginny said shaking her head with a worried look in her eyes. They made there way silently using an adaptation of the _point me_ spell to lead the way. The arrived outside an ornately carved door that was three times the size of them. "Well now we didn't come this far to chicken out" Ginny said when neither of them made an effort to open the door.

Slowly as she could Hermione creaked open the door, but before she could even look to see who was behind it the door slammed open reveling all three of them. It was in that moment Hermione mentally hit herself for not casting a disillusionment charm. However the damage was done. "Shit" Harry said quietly as the 4 pairs of eyes stared at each other for a eerie moment "we defiantly picked the wrong door".

* * *

**Okay so what do you think?? Review!! 3**


End file.
